Happy Ending
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Desgraciadamente, no podremos disfrutar de Finn nunca más.. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Finn Hudson hubiera continuado en Glee? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido con Finchel?
1. Chapter 1

El verano estaba a punto de empezar y las hojas de los árboles de Lima comenzaban a florecer de nuevo. La Universidad casi había terminado, y yo, yo era libre después de medio año allí.

Hice mi maleta y la metí en uno de los compartimentos del tren, sentándome mirando por la ventana. Casi podía verme allí despidiéndome de Rachel hace un año, dejándola ir para que cumpliera su sueño: hacerse una estrella en Nueva York. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar, y lo único que yo podía hacer era lamentarme por dejarla ir, pero era lo que ella quería. Vivir allí, ser parte de esa ciudad y convertirse en alguien.

El tren se pone en marcha, y enciendo el iPod, poniéndome los auriculares cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Rachel. Pienso. Es lo único que tengo en mente ahora mismo. Y su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Rachel. Y sus ojos chispeantes de ilusión al cantar.

Una de las azafatas pasa por mi lado con un carrito lleno de chucherías, pero niego, sacando una botella de agua de mi bolso de cuero de la universidad, tomando un trago. Desde que Rachel me dejó casi no tengo ganas de nada, casi no cómo. Salgo a correr por las mañanas, eso sí. Kurt siempre me dijo que hacer ejercicio físico era bueno, y así era.

Miro por la ventanilla y los campos de maíz de Lima se suceden a unos trescientos kilómetros por hora, y cierro los ojos, escuchando la música y parando el tiempo en mi cabeza.

Me he quedado dormido.

La azafata tan afable que antes me había ofrecido algo de su carrito me despierta.

-Es la última parada, señor. -Dice inclinándose sobre mí.

Me levanto de un salto, cojo mi maleta y salgo del tren con la bandolera de cuero en el hombro, y la maleta arrastrando por el suelo. A la salida de la estación, el cartel me anuncia dónde estoy: 'Bienvenido a Nueva York'.

Salgo de la estación, y el sonido de la calle me bombardea los oídos. Me pongo las gafas de sol negras y comienzo a caminar por las calles de Nueva York. Quinta avenida. Times Square, y a mí sólo se me viene a la mente Rachel, y es que si estoy aquí es por ella.

Miro un mapa de Nueva York, totalmente perdido entre sus calles.

Atravieso sin saber cómo Central Park, pasando por el puente Bow, observando lo que escribimos ella y yo la última y la primera vez que estuvimos juntos allí. "F+R". Sonrío y sigo andando con la maleta a cuestas.

Sin esperanzas de encontrar a Rachel en toda la ciudad, me meto en un restaurante, sentándome en la barra solo mientras en las demás, parejas comparten un batido entre dos.

Me quito la bandolera de cuero y la dejo a mi lado en otro taburete, mientras meto mi cabeza en mis manos, resoplando. No me puedo plantar en el apartamento de Rachel así como así. Sin ninguna excusa. "Oh, perdona, te amo, ¿me dejas entrar?". No puedo.

Resoplo sin sacar la cabeza de mis manos, escuchando el ruido de la caja registradora que se abre y se cierra a mi lado.

Una camarera se pone delante de mí, y lo único que puedo ver de ella es su bloc de notas y sus manos.

-Buenas, ¿qué desea tomar? -Pregunta. Su voz.

Levanto la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. Lleva el pelo suelto, sujetado por una pinza por detrás y su clásico flequillo en la frente. No puede dejar de mirarme, ni yo a ella. Lleva un uniforme rojo con los bordes blancos, abrochado por unos botones, que hace que le quede muy ajustado.

-Rach.. -Susurro mirándola a los ojos, sin esperarla delante de mí. Es preciosa. Más que preciosa. Su boca no se cierra y me mira a los ojos.

-Finn. -Dice sosteniéndome la mirada. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -Dice balbuceando mirándome a los ojos.

-He venido a.. A.. -Carraspeo un poco para pensar.-A visitaros. -Consigo decir por fin. Se queda callada, sin decir nada, mirándome con la boca entreabierta.

-Quieres.. ¿Quieres algo? -Susurra tímida mirando su bloc de notas. Me humedezco los labios y la miro.

-Una ensalada estaría bien. -Susurro agachando la cabeza. Ella asiente rápidamente y va hacia la cocina con prisas.

A los dos segundos, Santana y Kurt salen corriendo de la cocina para abrazarme. Le revuelvo el pelo a Kurt, que se queja refunfuñando y Santana me llama Finnutrio. No se lo tengo en cuenta. Me alegro de veros, mientras intento buscar con la mirada a Rachel por la cocina.

-¿Has venido a ver a Rachel, a que sí, Hudson? -Dice Santana sonriendo, dándome con el dedo en el abdomen, que tengo notablemente más duro que hace cuatro años.

-He venido a veros a los tres. -Digo con media sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Kurt no se separa de mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Has venido a verla a ella. -Dice Kurt susurrando desde abajo. Levanto la cabeza hacia Santana, y Rachel pasa por detrás de ella con unas bandejas que deja en una mesa. Agacha la cabeza y vuelve otra vez a la cocina. -¿Ves? -Dice Kurt señalándome la mirada.

Rachel se acerca por detrás, dejando la ensalada en la mesa, mientras que Kurt y Santana salen despavoridos de allí.

Me siento de nuevo en el taburete y ella se pone tras la barra, enfrente de mí, a unos centímetros, mientras limpia la barra y algunos vasos.

-¿Cómo estás, Rachel? -Pregunto tomando un bocado de ensalada y bebiendo un poco de agua con hielo. Ella se encoge de hombros.

-Estoy. -Dice levantando la mirada hacia mí.

-Y.. ¿Tu audición para Funny Girl? -Pregunto dando otro bocado a la ensalada, quedándome mirándola.

-Es por eso por lo que 'estoy'. -Dice encogiéndose de hombros, cogiendo un vaso entre sus manos y limpiándolo. Me quedo mirándola.

-Oh... Yo... Lo siento, Rachel. -Susurro levantando un poco la mirada para mirarla.

-Aún no me han dicho nada, pero escuché que estaba 'demasiado verde' en esto. Que era demasiado joven. -Dice colocando un vaso bajo la barra, cogiendo otro sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero no te desanimes. Eres Rachel Berry, llevas cantando desde los tres años. Y bailando desde los..

-Ocho meses. -Dice sin levantar la mirada, siguiendo limpiando vasos. Agacho la cabeza en mi ensalada, cohibido por su actitud, comiéndome la ensalada. Suspiro y ladeo la cabeza.

Rachel suspira y pone las manos sobre la barra, negando agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Finn.. -Dice mirándome a los ojos.

Esbozo media sonrisa un poco triste y niego sin darle importancia.

-No importa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? -Pregunta limpiando de nuevo la barra.

-Bien, las aprobé todas. -Sonrío un poco más animado, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Me alegro mucho, Finn. -Susurra con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos. Sonrío y la reclaman desde una mesa, mientras me termino la ensalada, bebiendo un poco de agua.

Me giro y veo cómo Rachel atiende una mesa, mientras Kurt y Santana se ponen a mi alrededor, cada uno sentado en un taburete.

-A Finn le gusta Rachel. -Dice Kurt cantando. Le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro y vuelvo a mirar a Rachel. Su gesto cambia, se lleva la mano a la boca y comienza a sollozar.

-¡LO TENGO! -Grita desde allí. Me incorporo extrañado, un poco preocupado, pero en seguida caigo. -¡TENGO EL PAPEL! ¡SOY FANNY! -Dice corriendo por todo el bar, yendo hacia Kurt y Santana y abrazándolos a la vez, mientras que viene y se abalanza sobre mí, sin esperarlo. La abrazo fuertemente sonriendo. Tras un rato ella se separa, con un rostro de pudor en la cara.

-L-Lo siento.. -Susurra con una sonrisa.

-Eh, eres Fanny Brice. Felicidades. -Digo dándole un leve toque en la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Gracias. -Susurra sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Por buscarme.


	2. Cute

**Capítulo 2**

Dejo la maleta en la habitación de Kurt y salgo a salón, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sentándome en la mesa con todos. Kurt, Rachel, Santana y su nueva novia, Dani. Kurt sirve champán en todos los vasos, haciendo que las pompas suban hacia arriba en el vaso y exploten chispeantes.

-Por Rachel. -Dice Kurt, brindando todos en la mesa. Ella agacha la cabeza, y yo me quedo mirándola como un tonto, aunque cuando levanta la cabeza miro hacia otro lado.

Santana comienza a repartir el pavo, y hace el amago de echarme salsa encima pero la paro.

-No, gracias Santana, pero no puedo. -Le sonrío levemente.

-¿No quieres salsa? Sin salsa no sabe a nada. -Se queda mirándome. Kurt, Dani y Rachel me miran atentos.

-No puedo tomar salsa de ningún tipo. -Digo comenzando a cortar el pavo y dándole un bocado, mientras Santana termina de repartir por toda la mesa.

-¿Y por qué no puedes, Finn? -Pregunta Kurt, frunciendo el ceño mientras come.

-Desde la boda del señor Schuester estoy cuidándome. Sólo como pollo, pavo, arroz y verduras al vapor. -Sonrío dándole otro bocado al pollo y bebiendo un poco de agua. -Y seguí tu consejo, ahora salgo a correr por las mañanas. -Sonrío y agacho la cabeza, para darle otro bocado al pavo. Noto cómo Rachel me mira un poco tímida.

-Oh, Finn, no te he presentado a mi novia, Dani. -Dice Santana señalándola. Miro a Dani y le tiendo la mano.

-Encantado, soy Finn. -Digo sonriendo. Ella hace lo mismo y estrecha la mía.

-Igualmente. -Dice sonriente. Sigo comiendo y termino el pavo, dándole un sorbo al agua y limpiándome la boca con una servilleta que dejo en las piernas.

-Vaya.. ¿Quién ha hecho el pavo? -Digo mirando a Kurt. -Está buenísimo, Kurt.

-No, esta vez no he sido yo. -Se gira hacia Rachel, que levanta la cabeza del plato.

-Lo he hecho yo. -Dice con una tierna voz, sin dejar de comer poco a poco.

-Pues... Está buenísimo. -Susurro ladeando la cabeza. Ella sonríe, asintiendo un poco y limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

La noche transcurre sin prisas, sentados en la mesa del salón, escuchando los grillos que comenzaban a aparecer a principios de verano mientras Santana y Dani relataban la historia de cómo se conocieron, y yo quisiera poder relatar la nuestra.

Cómo entré en la sala de ensayos y la vi ahí, con su suéter de renos, sus calcetines altos y esa manera de vestir tan peculiar de Rachel. Al principio me dio miedo, hablaba demasiado y sus métodos para conquistarme no fueron precisamente los mejores. Pero cuando paró de intentar impresionarme fue ella misma, y me enamoró. Desde el día del auditorio con los vasitos, que aún no he conseguido encontrar, estoy enamorado de ella.

Me recuesto al lado de Kurt en la cama, sin poder pegar ojo. Kurt duerme plácidamente, mientras me levanto y paso por la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Duerme abrazada a la almohada, su pecho sube y baja a causa de su respiración. Me quedo parado mirándola unos instantes, sonriendo como un idiota al hacerlo y decido sentarme en la azotea, apoyado en la pared, observando los coches que pasan por debajo.

-¿Finn? -Dice una voz subiendo por la escalera.

-Hola, Dani. -Digo sonriendo ladeando la cabeza. Ella se sienta enfrente de mí, apoyándose contra la pared mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Dice girando la cabeza hacia mí.

-No puedo dormir. -Digo mirando hacia la calle. -¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia abajo, con las piernas sujetadas por nuestros brazos y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis todos? -Dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Estábamos en el instituto juntos. Kurt es mi hermano, Santana es la chica con la que perdí mi virginidad y Rachel.. -Me quedo callado y miro al suelo.

-¿Y Rachel? -Dice agachando su cabeza haciendo que yo levante la mirada.

-Es mi ex novia y mi ex prometida. -Me encojo de hombros. -Y sigo enamorado de ella.

Dani se queda en silencio, mirando a la calle.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te dejara? -Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. -Debió de ser muy malo.

-La dejé que se fuera a Nueva York para cumplir su sueño de interpretar un papel en un musical de Broadway. -Ladeo la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros. Dani se queda callada sin saber qué decir.

-Vaya.. Eso es.. La mayor muestra de amor que he visto. -Asiente levantando la cabeza hacia mí.

-En la boda de nuestro profesor nos acostamos. -Digo mirando a Dani.- Pero nada ha cambiado. Sólo que ella dejó a su novio, que era prostituto.

-¿¡En serio!? -Pregunta Dani inclinándose hacia adelante. Asiento a su pregunta.

-Le pegué. -Me encojo de hombros sonriendo.

-Finn... Yo no soy nadie para decir o no lo que Rachel debe hacer pero, me pareces un buen chico, para ella y para cualquier chica. -Dice levantándose y revolviéndome el pelo. -Nos vemos mañana, Finn. -Y desaparece escaleras abajo.

Me levanto, son las 6:30 de la mañana. Me pongo un pantalón corto de color negro, una camiseta blanca y me enfundo las deportivas. Salgo de la habitación de Kurt, y voy al baño.

Entro sin preguntar si hay alguien y lo primero que veo es a Rachel envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo hacia un lado dejando ver su espalda.

-B-Buenos días. -Digo sorprendido al verla allí. Ella me mira a través del espejo y esboza una leve y corta media sonrisa.

-Hola. -Susurra peinándose.

-Mejor... Mejor espero fuera. -Digo saliendo del baño.

-No, entra. Casi he terminado el ritual matutino. -Dice terminando de cepillarse, dejando el cepillo en su neceser. Cuando sale pasa por la puerta, donde estoy yo y se pega a mí de lado para pasar, con media sonrisa mirando al suelo, saliendo del baño.

Suspiro y me lavo la cara, peinándome y echándome desodorante y mirándome al espejo. Esbozo media sonrisa y salgo a la cocina.

Rachel está allí, con un té encima de la mesa, mientras yo me echo una taza de leche y cacao.

Me siento en frente de ella y sonrío, con mi cara inmersa en la taza.

-Así que sales a correr. -Susurra sonriendo, removiendo la cucharilla en su taza. Asiento mientras bebo el cola cao, levantando la cabeza hacia ella. Rachel se ríe y agacha la cabeza de nuevo al mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa? -Digo mirándola sonriendo.

-Nada, nada. -Dice con una sonrisa en los labios, mirándome a los ojos un poco tímida. -Estás más delgado. -Dice ladeando la cabeza con media sonrisa.

-¿Sí? No me has visto sin camiseta. -Digo negando riéndome. -Estoy casi casi como Puck. -Digo en tono de broma, tomando otro sorbo del cola cao. Rachel vuelve a reírse mirándome, con la cabeza gacha sin parar de soltar carcajadas. -¿Qué te pasa? -Digo sonriendo.

-Que tienes.. -Se señala el labio por encima y se ríe. Saco la lengua y lo chupo, pero termino quitándomelo con el dedo.

-¿Ya está? -Digo intentando mirarme.

-Sí, así. **-**Susurra con media sonrisa.

-¿Te has estado riendo de mí desde el principio? -Digo mirándola a los ojos sonriendo.

-Sí. -Dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.. -Digo ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me parecías muy mono así. -Dice recogiendo su taza y llevándola a la cocina.

-¿Mono? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Ella viene hacia mí, se agacha poniendo las manos en mis hombros y se acerca a mi oído.

-Muy mono.


	3. Nada

**Capítulo 3**

Llego a casa a la hora de comer, después de un día duro andando por todo Nueva York buscando trabajo, al fin lo encontré. No es gran cosa, pero sé hacerlo bien. De nuevo, vuelvo a ser mecánico en un taller.

Me siento en la cama, y la puerta del apartamento se abre y Kurt aparece tras ella. Entra en la habitación quitándose su mochila, dejándola a un lado de la cama y me mira.

-¿Has estado toda la mañana aquí solo, Finn? -Pregunta mirándome. Niego.

-He encontrado trabajo. Mecánico. -Digo agarrando mis manos y agachando la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso es genial. Felicidades. -Esbozo una sonrisa muy leve y asiento.

-¿Y las demás?

-Estaban recogiendo, no tardarán en volver. -Sonrío y vuelvo a agachar la cabeza.

Me levanto y comienzo a poner la mesa para los cinco, colocando las cosas cuidadosamente en su sitio. Saco el agua con hielo y la pongo en medio de la mesa.

-Finn, ¿estás bien? -Me pregunta Kurt por detrás. Asiento sin darle una respuesta verbal y sin darme la vuelta para mirarle. Pero no, no lo estoy. Para nada.

A la media hora, Rachel, Santana y Dani aparecen por la puerta, poniendo bolsas de comida en la mesa y sentándonos todos a comer.

Abro mi ensalada normal, le echo un poco de aceite y empiezo a comer en silencio, mientras que Kurt, Santana, Dani y Rachel comentaban la jornada de hoy, criticando el comportamiento de algunos clientes.

Agacho mi cabeza y me termino la ensalada, tomando un trago de agua, casi terminándome el vaso por completo y echándome un poco más.

Estoy desganado sentado en la mesa, con mil pensamientos en mente pero ninguno encaja. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar a Rachel a los ojos hoy.

Cuando se hace el silencio en la mesa y todos han terminado de comer, me levanto, comenzando a recoger los platos y los vasos sin decir nada.

-Finn, ya lo recojo yo. -Dice Kurt poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Habéis estado trabajando, es lo menos que puedo hacer. -Susurro encogiéndome de hombros, llevando los platos y los vasos al fregadero. Vuelvo a la mesa y recojo los cubiertos, comenzando a fregarlos mientras me remango las mangas de la camisa.

Santana y Dani se van a su habitación, al igual que Kurt.

Rachel sale de la habitación de Kurt y viene hacia mí, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, mientras yo al otro lado fregaba los platos.

-Hola. -Dice Rachel sonriendo. Esbozo media sonrisa en modo de respuesta, y sigo fregando platos. -¿Cómo estás? -Susurra levantando la mirada hacia mí. Me encojo de hombros como respuesta.

-Al menos podrías responderme... -Susurra levantando la cabeza.

-No sé cómo estoy. Entonces no puedo decirte cómo estoy. -Digo mirándola a los ojos con las manos metidas en el fregadero.

-Me ha dicho que has encontrado trabajo en un taller, eso es genial. -Dice esbozando una sonrisa. Suelto una risa irónica y sigo fregando.

-Es a lo único a lo que puedo aspirar, ¿no? -Sonrío con tristeza, mirándola a los ojos, comenzando a colocar los platos en la estantería.

-No digas eso. -Dice rodando los ojos.

-¿Que no diga eso, Rachel? ¿Que no lo diga? -Digo cogiendo un trapo y limpiándome las manos. -No valgo nada, Rachel. NADA. Y tú deberías saber eso. Soy un desperdicio, joder. Que no he hecho nada de lo que me he propuesto, que mi vida será trabajar en un taller de Nueva York e independizarme para dejaros tranquilos en un apartamento de veinte metros cuadrados infestado de cucarachas. Soy una mierda, Rachel. -Digo saliendo de detrás de la barra.-Que tengo que trabajar para pagarme los estudios porque mis padres no creen en mí. ¿Sabes lo que es levantarte todos los días de tu vida pensando la mierda que eres, y que no vas a encontrar a alguien en tu vida que te quiera como la mierda que eres? No, no lo sabes. Me siento un estorbo, un desperdicio y no sé por qué estoy aquí en Nueva York siquiera. -Me acerco a ella. -No tengo razones para levantarme por la mañana, Rachel. Ninguna. Vivo por vivir, porque no sé qué va a ser de mí en mi vida. Porque no tengo vida, porque soy una mierda. -Digo saliendo por la puerta, dando un portazo al salir, bajando por las escaleras corriendo.

Me escondo tras uno de los callejones adyacentes al edificio, agachándome en el suelo y metiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos, comenzando a sollozar, revolviendo las manos en mi pelo con rabia. Ella era la única razón por la que me despertaba cada mañana, ella era la razón por la que quería hacer algo en la vida, pero, ¿ahora? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué quiero hacer con mi vida? No soy nadie.

Tras media hora llorando con la cabeza gacha en aquél callejón, unas manos me quitan las manos de la cara y se sientan a mi lado. Es Dani.

-No tienes que venir a por mí cada vez que esté mal. -Digo limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Soy como tú. -Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Como yo? -Frunzo el ceño, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, como tú. -Se gira para mirarme. -O era como tú.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto quitándome las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

-Me sentía una mierda, y aún ahora, a veces, sigo sintiéndome así. Mis padres me echaron de casa por ser lesbiana, cogí mi guitarra y nunca miré atrás. Hubo un tiempo en que creía que todo lo que hacía era para nada, que el simple hecho de que me gustaran las chicas estaba mal.

-A mí me gustan las chicas. -Digo señalándome. Ella se ríe y me revuelve el pelo.

-Pero eres un chico, Finn, y en los chicos está bien. -Dice con media sonrisa. -Me sentía tan mal, que una vez casi me suicido. -Dice en un tono más serio, tocándose los tatuajes de las muñecas. -Hasta que comprendí que ese no era el camino, que yo valía mucho más que los que mis padres me hicieron creer.

-Pero tú eres muy guapa, cantas bien y además, sabes bailar. -Digo riendo un poco.

-Soy lesbiana pero no tonta Finn. Sé cuando un chico es guapo, y tú eres muy guapo. Además esa media sonrisa hace que Rachel se quede embobada mirándote. Y cantas fenomenal. Ayer vi el video del nacional en el que besabas a Rachel, pero a parte de eso, lo hiciste genial. -Dice riéndose. Sonrío y levanto el puño para que lo choque, y así lo hace.

-Menos mal que no eres como Santana. -Digo alzando una ceja.

-Santana es un amor. -Dice en voz baja, con ojos tiernos.

-Verás cuando se transforme conmigo. -Digo riéndome, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. -Gracias, Dani.

-No las des.


	4. Idiota

**Capítulo 4**

Salgo de la cocina del restaurante con dos bandejas en la mano. Suelto una en la mesa cinco, y otra en la mesa siete. Vuelvo y saco el block de notas, levantando la cabeza al entrar en la cocina de nuevo. Kurt atiende en la barra, y Santana y Dani atienden conmigo las mesas.

Me pongo a apuntar el pedido que me estaban haciendo desde lejos en una mesa, y lo que mi jefe me mandaba desde la cocina, la cabeza casi me iba a explotar.

-¿Cómo vas? -Pregunto a Kurt, que está tras la barra poniendo cervezas casi a dos manos.

-Voy a convertirme en Octopus. -Dice sacando cervezas como puede a la barra, casi sin dar a basto.

-¿Octopus..? -Pregunto riéndome sin levantar la cabeza.

-Octopus, el enemigo de Spider.. Oh dios mío, paso demasiado tiempo hablando con Blaine. -Dice sacudiendo la cabeza, y yo suelto una carcajada levantando la cabeza del block de notas.

Al instante, veo cómo Finn entra por la puerta del restaurante vestido con el mono azul del taller, con la cara manchada de grasa y el pelo revuelto. Me muerdo el labio inferior y esbozo media sonrisa tímida al verle, y espero que Finn no me haya visto.

-Ve con él. -Dice Kurt.

-¿Con quién? -Pregunto fingiendo que no he visto a Finn.

-Oh, por Dios Rachel, te ha salido la sonrisa idiota al ver a Finn. -Dice mirándolo sentado en la mesa, mirando por la ventana esperando a que lo atiendan.

-No puedo, estoy trabajando. -Digo volviendo a bajar la cabeza a mi block de notas.

-Yo te cubro. Vamos, ve con Finn. -Dice sacándome de detrás de la barra, y yo salgo casi a tropezones hacia la mesa de Finn. Tiene el semblante serio, justo como más me gustaba cuando estábamos juntos, o cuando no estábamos. ¿O debería decir 'me gusta'?

Me siento enfrente de él en la mesa, y él se gira sorprendido, con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, sin decirme nada.

-Hola. -Digo esbozando media sonrisa tímida.

-Hola. -Dice él casi evitando mi mirada, esperando a que le traigan su plato.

-¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto casi susurrando, con la cabeza agachada y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy. -Dice él, devolviéndome la sequedad con la que le respondí el primer día que lo encontré aquí. -Te ha mandado Kurt, ¿no? -Dice mirando a Kurt, que sirve mesas a la vez que está en la barra. Me limito a no contestar y agachar la cabeza. -Siento lo del otro día, no debí gritarte así. -Dice bebiendo un poco de agua, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-No importa. -Digo negando con la cabeza. Finn se ríe y esboza su clásica media sonrisa, y me quedo mirándolo, y es adorable, con toda la cara llena de grasa del taller. -¿No te lavas la cara en el taller? -Pregunto mirándolo. Él niega y se encoge de hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante, tomando un poco de sopa de pollo. -Es que.. -Me quedo mirándolo.

-¿Qué? -Dice alzando la mirada hacia mí.

-Tienes un.. pegote de grasa.. en la ceja. -Digo señalando mi ceja. Él se da con la mano en la ceja, bruto, como si fuera un niño pequeño. -Para, para, para, Finn, para. -Digo quitándole la mano de la ceja. -Que te vas a hacer daño. Además, te lo has restregado por toda la cara. -Digo riéndome. Él también se ríe de forma más breve. -Espérame aquí. -Digo yendo hacia mi bolso en la cocina, donde tengo toallitas húmedas guardadas para cuando tengo que desmaquillarme.

Me acerco a Finn y me quedo de pie a su lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Pregunto señalando el sitio que está a su lado. Él asiente y me siento sacando un par de toallitas.

-No hacía falta. -Dice agachando la cabeza para que pueda limpiarle bien. Niego y sigo limpiándole la ceja con delicadeza, quitándole lo que puedo de grasa, sonriendo. Él se queda quieto mientras paso a limpiarle la frente que también tiene llena de grasa. -¿Qué has estado haciendo estos meses? -Pregunta él, girándose hacia mí. Me encojo de hombros y niego.

-Nada.

-¿Ni siquiera has vuelto a acostarte con Brody? -Dice con una sonrisa irónica.

-No. No quiere acercarse a mí. -Digo con un tono más serio, quitando la grasa de sus mejillas.

-Porque no sé qué le diría mi ex novio después de pegarle, que lo asustó. -Digo encogiéndome de hombros, mordiéndome el labio al ver a Finn con el pelo revuelto y la camiseta interior que sobresalía por el uniforme.

-Que se apartara de mi futura mujer. -Susurra agachando la mirada. Me quedo parada un momento, disminuyendo la rapidez de mi mano al limpiarle la cara, quedándome mirando su rostro pero él no me mira a mí.

No sé qué decir, y el silencio es el más incómodo que he tenido con Finn desde que lo conozco, pero aparece Kurt por detrás de mí con su sopa.

-Finn, hoy vienen Blaine y mi padre a casa. -Sonríe y se va. Finn agacha la cabeza y la mete entre sus brazos.

-¿Y ahora dónde duermo yo?

Son las dos de la mañana, y Finn está tumbado en una manta en el salón, mientras que Burt duerme en el sofá y Blaine duerme con Kurt en su cuarto. Me asomo al salón sin que Finn me vea, está acurrucado contra la pared intentando encontrar el sueño en aquellas mantas apiladas que formaban el colchón. Me da demasiada pena ver a Finn así. Doy vueltas por la cama sabiendo que Finn está tumbado en el suelo del salón. Me echo el pelo hacia atrás, y Finn se revuelve en el suelo intentando encontrar la postura, pero no lo hace. Se sienta en el suelo y apoya la espalda en la pared, quedando de perfil a mí, jugando con sus manos, ladeando la cabeza. Me muerdo el labio y sonrío al verlo allí, acurrucado contra la pared y medio dormido con el pelo revuelto.

No puedo ver a Finn tirado en el suelo sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar, simplemente en mi mente sólo cabía una opción: que durmiera conmigo.

Me acerco a Finn que está con los ojos cerrados y me pongo de rodillas delante de él, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Finn abre los ojos lentamente y me mira, frunciendo el ceño.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces? -Susurra.

-Ven a dormir a mi habitación. -Él se queda callado, con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto. -Vamos, Finn. No seas orgulloso. -Digo cogiendo su mano, intentando que se levante.

-No quiero molestarte. -Dice apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-No molestas, Finn. Vamos, levántate y ven conmigo. -Digo tendiéndole la mano.

Él coge mi mano y se levanta conmigo, yendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. Finn se revuelve el pelo con una mano con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la cama.

-¿Estás segura? -Susurra señalando la cama.

-Sí, vamos, acuéstate. -Digo tumbándome en la cama. Siento como la cama se hunde muy poco a mi lado y me giro hacia él. Está sentado al borde de la cama, con las manos puestas en ella. -Finn, ¿qué haces? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Sentarme en la cama.. -Susurra uniendo la última palabra con un bostezo.

-Finn, que te acuestes ya. -Digo cogiéndolo del hombro y tirándolo en la cama. Él se pone justo en el filo de la cama, intentando no molestar. -¿Eres idiota?

-Sí, lo soy. Y mucho. -Dice casi en un susurro. -No quiero quitarte la cama. -Finn me pone de los nervios, así que me tiro encima de él en la cama, abrazándolo para que se ponga a mi lado.

-Finn, que te acuestes normal. -Digo en su oído. -Que no muerdo. -Digo en su oreja. Él esboza media sonrisa. -Ah, y no eres idiota. -Digo bajándome de él, poniéndome en mi lado de la cama, mientras él se pone al otro.

-Buenas noches, Rachel. -Susurra acurrucándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Finny. -Susurro sonriendo. Cuando ha pasado media hora y la respiración de Finn se hace más profunda, me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Es demasiado adorable para que sea mi ex novio, para que lo haya dejado ir así. Acaricio su mejilla, y sonrío. Finn frunce el ceño y suelta un bufido que me hace reír. Es idiota, pero era mi idiota. Era el idiota que me hacía sentir sexy, querida, guapa, visible. Era el idiota que me hacía reír, que soportaba mis películas musicales cada tarde, que no le importaba no tener sexo hasta que yo estuviera preparada. Era el idiota que me dedicaba los puntos en sus partidos de fútbol, el mismo idiota que no dejaba que lo besara cuando estaba lleno de grasa porque pensaba que me daba asco. Era el idiota que me cantaba canciones al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda mientras yo estudiaba e intentaba distraerme. No era perfecto, pero para mí sí que lo era.

Me acerco a él en la cama por la espalda y me abrazo un poco a él para sentir su calor, cerrando los ojos al respirar el aroma que desprende su cuello.

-Te quiero.


	5. Pintalabios

**Capítulo 5**

Salgo del escenario después de mi debut en Broadway, y me tiro a los brazos de Kurt, abrazándolo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos casi llorando después de cerrar el último número.

-Felicidades, Barbra. -Dice en mi oído. Sonrío casi con lágrimas en los ojos y me dirijo hacia mi camerino agarrada a Kurt del brazo.

Al abrir la puerta, todos están allí. Santana, Dani, Kurt, Blaine y... Finn, que está con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros y una sonrisa en los labios esperándome allí.

Santana y Dani vienen a abrazarme, y las acojo sonriendo entre mis brazos.

-Genial, Rachel. -Dice Dani dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Me equivoqué, no has acabado haciendo de Hobbit. -Dice Santana riéndose. Le doy un golpe en el hombro y Kurt y Blaine vienen a abrazarme, sin decir nada, dejándome del abrazo en pocos segundos. Y allí está Finn, que se acerca a mí y me fundo en un abrazo con él, cerrando los ojos abrazada casi a su cintura, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda para apretarme a él, abrazándome mejor. Me da un beso en la cabeza y sonríe.

-Felicidades, Berry. -Susurra inclinándose sobre mí.

Estamos todos sentados en el suelo del salón, con boles de palomitas y unas cuantas bebidas por el suelo.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu primera vez? -Dice Kurt refiriéndose a su actuación en un escenario de Broadway. Intento responder pero Dani se me adelanta.

-La mía fue con una chica de mi clase bajo las gradas del instituto. -Dice Dani asintiendo. Todos nos echamos a reír, pero le sigue Santana.

-La mía fue... No me acuerdo con quién fue, ni dónde. -Dice soltando una carcajada a la que nos unimos todos a la vez.

-La mía fue con Kurt después del estreno de West Side Story. -Dice dándose la vuelta para mirar a Kurt con ternura.

-La mía fue con Santana. -Dice Finn con media sonrisa.

-No me lo recuerdes, Finnutrio. -Dice cerrando los ojos, mientras nos reímos.

-La mía... La mía fue con Finn. -Digo agachando la cabeza y mordiéndome el labio con una sonrisa.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente. ¿Quieres que lo cuente? -Me pregunta Finn sonriendo divertido.

-No, Finn, no. -Digo con semblante serio.

-Rachel vino a mi casa después del estreno de West Side Story, y yo estaba hundido, la verdad. -Dice soltando una risa áspera al recordar aquello.

-Finn, que no. -Digo mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces me dijo que me daría algo que nadie me iba a dar nunca, y me besó. Y la besé. -Dice esbozando una de sus medias sonrisas. Desisto y dejo que lo cuente, sin más. -Y Rachel estaba temblando, y era adorable porque lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para que se tranquilizara, y decirle que la quería. -Se encoge de hombros. -Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo con Rachel.

-¡Finn! -Digo dándole un golpe, ruborizada con las mejillas rosadas y cogiéndome de las rodillas.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, me dijiste que no me dejarías tocarte hasta ganaras un premio Tony. -Dice girando la cabeza para mirarme. -¡Tocarte! -Los demás se ríen, y yo agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

Santana y Dani van a su habitación, al igual que Kurt y Blaine, mientras yo me levanto y me aliso la falda, mirando a Finn.

-Al final lo hice, ¿no? -Pregunto mirando mi falda, levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¿El qué? -Pregunta alzando la mirada a mis ojos.

-Acostarme contigo. -Susurro mientras él se levanta y no aparto la mirada de mi falda.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Y no sé si fue por pena aún. -Dice quitándose la camisa, quedándose con la camiseta interior de color blanco.

-Lo hice porque quería, porque sentía que era el momento, Finn. -Digo jugando con mis manos, mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Dónde, cuando y cómo mejor que con mi novio, Finn?

-Con alguien que te merezca, supongo. -Susurra encogiéndose de hombros, quitándose la camiseta interior, quedándose con el torso descubierto. Me quedo mirándolo, y tiene los músculos mucho más definidos que la última vez que me acosté con él. Sí, llevaba razón, ahora se parecía más a Puck.

-Fue perfecto tal y como fue, Finn. -Susurro intentando hacer que me mire a los ojos. Los entrecierra casi con una mueca de dolor.

-Me.. Me dejaste cuando vine aquí por ti. -Susurra alzando la mirada hacia mí.

-Te odié porque dejaras que me fuera. Yo quería quedarme contigo.

-¿Crees que para mí no fue difícil? ¿Que no sufrí viendo cómo te ibas en ese tren? Te dejé ir para que te convirtieras en esto que eres ahora, una estrella. -Susurra acercándose a mí. -¿Crees que no pensé en ti cada maldito segundo de mi vida mientras estaba en el ejército? -Me quedo callada, sin saber qué decir mirándolo a los ojos. -No me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir, porque ahora eres feliz, por lo que hice. Pero he sufrido más de lo que imaginas intentando pensar en que eras feliz y que estabas bien, pero nada de eso me consolaba. Y luego, llego aquí y te encuentro con otro tío. -Lo miro a los ojos sin decir nada, simplemente me limito a observar las facciones de su cara, cómo parece estar enfadado.

-Tienes razones suficientes para no mirarme a la cara en toda tu vida. -Digo sin apartar la mirada cabizbaja de él, que me mira serio.

-Lo sé. -Dice acercando su cara a la mía. -¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que he venido por ti? -Dice frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza. Cojo su cara entre mis manos y me pongo de puntillas, dándole un tierno beso en los labios cerrando los ojos al hacerlo y sintiendo cómo Finn sigue el juego de mi boca, separándome de él.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, todos nos levantamos a la vez, y salgo de la habitación con el pelo recogido en una coleta y llevando un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, sentándome en la mesa. Finn acaba de levantarse del sofá, y tiene la cabeza hundida en su taza de café humeante, y yo agacho la cabeza en mi taza de te, mientras Finn unta un trozo de pan integral con mantequilla y se come un plátano. Dani se acerca a Finn y le da un beso en la mejilla revolviéndole el pelo, haciendo que quede más mono aún con ese aspecto de chico desvalido.

-Buenos días, Finn. -Dice sentándose a su lado, y Santana al otro lado de Finn.

-El poder lésbico me azota. -Dice riéndose. Santana le da un golpe en la cabeza, y Dani en el brazo.

-Eres un cenutrio. -Dice Santana comiendo sus cereales. Kurt se sienta a mi lado, y me tiende un pedazo del mismo pan que come Finn pero con mantequilla de cacahuete, que rechazo.

Ayer la lengua de Finn volvió a jugar con la mía, y un escalofrío me ha recorrido esta noche todo el cuerpo al recordarlo.

-Finn. -Dice Kurt llamándolo. Él se da la vuelta y lo mira.

-¿Qué pasa? -Dice dándole un bocado a su rebanada de pan.

-Tienes el labio manchado por arriba de pintalabios rosa palo.

-Pues mío no es, o eso espero. -Dice riéndose, quitándoselo con el dedo pulgar.

Ese pintalabios es mío, es el que yo llevaba ayer. Me limpio los labios con una servilleta y los miro a todos, distraídos sobre su plato del desayuno, mientras Finn y yo alzamos la mirada y la volvemos a esconder en nuestro plato. Dios Finn, deja de morderte el labio inferior, o de revolverte el pelo, o de llevar esas camisetas pegadas, o esas camisas, Finn, deja de enamorarme cada vez que respiras.


	6. Sábado extraño

**Capítulo 6**

El verano iba dando comienzo, y ya estábamos a finales de Julio con un calor infernal en Nueva York. Desde que Finn y yo nos besamos casi no hemos hablado mucho, y la situación ha estado tirante estos últimos meses. Lo que más me duele, es que yo no intento hacer algo por arreglar lo acaecido estos meses. El único consuelo que me queda es verlo todas las mañanas con el pelo revuelto, frotándose los ojos diciéndome un simple 'buenos días', o sentados en la mesa cuando suelta un 'pásame el aceite para mi ensalada'. Y lo peor era que, a cada día que pasaba, Finn estaba más guapo y más adorable que el anterior, y eso me mataba por dentro. Porque se iba, porque no podía tenerlo, porque me evitaba, porque no quería casi que lo tocara.

La primera mañana de agosto, Finn me esbozó media sonrisa al salir del baño por la mañana, y eso ya fue un comienzo en nuestra relación de tensión no-muy-sexual. Ni amistosa. Ni nada por el estilo.

A mediados de agosto, Finn me rellenó el vaso de agua sin que yo se lo pidiera, aunque no con un gesto muy alegre por su parte. Las cosas iban avanzando.

Para finales de mes, Finn había conseguido esbozar una sonrisa completa al salir del baño. Hizo que mi día comenzara viento en popa.

Cuando el otoño comenzaba a entrar de nuevo en Nueva York y las calles se tiñeron de nuevo de un color naranja por las hojas caducas de los árboles y las cálidas apuestas de sol que nos regalaba la ciudad, me di por vencida. Tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, y si quería que Finn volviera conmigo, como amigos, o como lo que sea, tenía que procurar que volviéramos a hablarnos.

Salí del teatro poniéndome mi abrigo encima, con un vaso de café de la cafetería de al lado. Sorbía lentamente el café, notando cómo el calor bajaba por mi garganta arrastrando el frío que tenía aquella tarde.

A lo lejos, vi la esquina del taller de Finn y como cada tarde pasé por allí. Lo veía cambiar ruedas, deslizarse bajo los coches como si de un contorsionista se tratara cuando se echaba en el suelo, pero aquella tarde Finn no estaba dentro. Él estaba fuera cargando cajas a un camión desde dentro del taller, pero estaba solo. Oí a Finn quejarse y rápidamente me acerqué para sujetar la caja por el lado contrario al de él, tocando sus manos por debajo, y dejando la caja en el camión. Finn se sacudió las manos y las puso en la cintura.

-Podía yo solo. -Dijo mirando la caja un poco cansado.

-Ya, tú solo. -Dije tomando un sorbo de mi café. Él lo miró y se relamió sus labios con la lengua, que me quedé mirando atentamente, un poco tímida. -¿Quieres? -Dije tendiéndole el café para que tomara un sorbo.

-No, es tuyo. Además, estoy lleno de grasa. -Dijo sacudiéndose las manos y llevándose las a la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Finn? -Dije frunciendo el ceño, mostrando un semblante preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que el sofá del apartamento me está partiendo la espalda. -Dijo tocándose la espalda, cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

-Sé hacer masajes, Finn. -Dije apartándome un poco, ya que estaba cerrando la persiana del camión. Él se volvió hacia mí, sacó un trapo y se limpió las manos de grasa en él, mirándome a los ojos.

-No hace falta. -Dijo negando, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo conmigo calle abajo.

-Eres orgulloso hasta cuando te duele algo. Soportar dolor no te hace más hombre. -Susurré contra el borde del vaso de plástico, tomando un sorbo casi temiendo su respuesta. Él soltó una carcajada áspera, negando. -¿De qué te ríes?

-De que no cambias ni habiendo terminado el instituto, y haber conseguido tu sueño. -Dijo esbozando media sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros y le di otro sorbo al café.

-Supongo que en eso consiste esto.. En no perder tu esencia. -Dije mirándolo a los ojos con media sonrisa y la cabeza ladeada.

Aquella tarde el pelo de Finn se difuminaba con la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo de aquella tarde de principios de Noviembre, y pasaba por la barba rasurada de tintes rubios que Finn había dejado crecer hace tres días, aunque no tenía demasiada pero lo hacía lo más atractivo que podía ser Finn Hudson.

-¿Quieres seguir trabajando en el taller? -Pregunté girándome hacia él, entrando en Central Park. Él se encogió de hombros desganado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. -Podrías audicionar para NYADA. -Sugerí casi en un susurro temiendo su represalia.

-Rachel... -Suspiró. -No soy lo suficientemente bueno.

-Eso no es verdad. -Dije tirando el vaso de plástico a una de las papeleras, pasando por el puente Bow. Pasé mi mano por el puente, y acaricié el "F+R" que habíamos escrito allí hacía ya tres años. Él lo miró, y esbozó una mínima sonrisa, que parecía más una sonrisa interna. -La última vez que estuvimos aquí fue por el Nacional, Finn. Y estuviste genial y... Escribiste una canción preciosa.

-¿Era preciosa? -Dijo agachando la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo era.

-0-

Estaba a punto de acostarme, acababa de hacerme el ritual de limpieza de antes de dormir. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta dejándola a un lado, en uno de mis hombros. Me puse uno de mis jerséis de punto anchos y un pantalón corto, pues por la noche siempre me daba un poco de calor. Cogí uno de los libros de mi estantería, y justo cuando me disponía a dormir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Hola. -Dijo Finn asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Podría estar desnuda, Finn. -Dije sentándome en la cama. Él se quedó mirándome, y agachó la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa? -Dije. Él pasó a la habitación con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta gris pegada a su torso, marcando cada abdominal que se había ganado aquél verano.

-¿Tú hacías masajes... Verdad? -Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Túmbate en la cama, anda. -Dije dejando el libro en la mesa. Finn se quitó la camiseta, y me quedé parada observando cada músculo de su cuerpo, mientras él se tumbaba en la cama. Las venas de los brazos se le marcaban, y sus músculos bajaban por su pelvis formando una uve, haciendo que me mordiera el labio al verlo.

Fui al baño a coger uno de mis botes de crema hidratante y lo puse en la mesita de noche, sin darme cuenta de que Finn estaba mirando, me quité el jersey que llevaba quedándome desnuda en la parte de arriba, buscando una camiseta de manga corta para no manchar las mangas del jersey con la crema.

-Oh, wow, Rachel. -Dijo Finn mirándome directamente a los pechos.

-¡Finn! -Dije tapándome los pechos instantáneamente. A decir verdad, no me había molestado que hubiera estado mirando, lo que provocó que yo sonriera como una idiota y me mordiera el labio, como si fuera aquella Rachel colegiala de primer año colada por el guapo Quarterback, Finn Hudson.

-Ponte mi camiseta, si buscas una. -Dijo tendiéndomela. Me acerqué a él con las manos en los pechos, me di la vuelta y me la puse. Me quedaba exageradamente grande, mientras que a él le quedaba ajustada a los músculos. Me tapaba hasta las rodillas, y casi parecía que no llevaba pantalón corto.

Me subo encima de él, poniéndome sobre su trasero, cogiendo la crema de la mesita de noche.

-¿Peso mucho? -Pregunté un poco preocupada por su espalda.

-Ah, ¿que te has subido ya? -Dijo girando la cabeza para mirarme en tono de burla.

-Idiota. -Dije tocando su cara haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

Me eché crema en las manos y comencé a masajear su espalda hundiendo mis menudos dedos en la parte inferior de ésta. Finn soltó lo que parecía casi un gemido al sentir mis dedos en la espalda, y cerró los ojos al instante. Mis manos recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo, hincando mis dedos en algunos puntos por la mitad de la espalda, haciendo que Finn abriera la boca.

-Dios mío, Rach.. -Dijo en medio de un gemido.

-Finn... ¿Estás bien? -Dije parando de masajear su espalda. Él asintió.

-Sigue. -Me ordenó. Cogí más crema y la eché en mis manos, llegando hasta su cuello, y allí retorcí los puntos más duros de su espalda con mis dedos pulgares, haciendo que Finn soltara un quejido, no sé si de dolor o porque le estaba gustando.

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, y volví a su espalda. Mis dedos se hundían por cada contractura que mis manos encontraban en su espalda, y la crema hacía que mis dedos estuvieran resbaladizos por su piel, sintiendo cada contracción de sus músculos al moverse. Hundí mi dedo pulgar desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, haciendo que Finn soltara un gemido.

-Por dios, Rach.. -Susurró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, totalmente ido. Paseé mis manos por sus brazos totalmente musculados, simplemente para que se relajara, así que tuve que inclinarme un poco más sobre él, casi tumbada, para poder acariciar sus brazos y llegar hasta sus dedos, enlazando los míos con los de él, retorciendo nuestros dedos entre sí con la crema que hacía que mis diminutos dedos se escurrieran entre los suyos y noté cómo Finn se había quedado dormido. Al estar echada sobre él, mi boca pegaba con su nuca, y aproveché para darle un leve beso en ella, dejando suaves besos por su cuello sin que nadie lo notara, por sus hombros, por su espalda, por todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y que podía besar de Finn.

Echaba de menos todo de él. Echaba de menos poder decirle que lo quería. Echaba de menos poder besarle, sin tener que estar dormido.

-0-

La mañana siguiente se presentó tranquila, un sábado normal. Eran las diez de la mañana y ya todo el mundo estaba fuera desayunando. Me froté los ojos y salí de mi habitación, cuando todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué? -Murmuré mirándolos a todos. Miré hacia abajo y llevaba la camiseta de Finn puesta.

-Es la camiseta de mi hermano. -Dijo Kurt señalándola.

-¿Te has acostado con Finn? -Digo Dani con la tostada a medio tragar.

-No, ¡no! -Dije más bien con un tono apenado. Me senté en la mesa y cogí una tostada, echándole mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos encima, mientras ninguno me quitaba el ojo de encima. -Por última vez, no.

Sin haber terminado de decir la frase, Finn apareció revolviéndose el pelo por la puerta, sólo con sus pantalones largos del pijama y haciendo que mi mirada se centrara en sus perfectos músculos y en la uve que se formaba en su pelvis, resaltando algunas venas, al darme cuenta de mi distracción, volví hacia mi tostada, tomando un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

-¡Dios, qué día tan precioso! -Dijo Finn sonriendo, sentándose a mi lado en la mesa.

-Hombre Finn, qué tal la noche. -Dijo Santana en tono burlón. Quise matarla en aquél instante.

-He dormido como nunca lo he hecho, Santana. Estoy como nuevo. -Dijo Finn, cogiendo la otra tostada que yo tenía en la mano y comiéndosela.

-¿Qué le has hecho Berry? -Dijo Santana mirándome. Me enrojecí y negué ante la pregunta, Finn rió también, tomando un poco de mi zumo de naranja.

-No sé lo que me hizo en la espalda, pero tengo ganas de salir a correr hasta que me echen de Central Park. -Dijo Finn echándose su propio vaso de zumo de naranja, sonriendo. -¡Gracias Rach! -Dijo efusivo, dándome un gran beso en la frente, mientras se bebía su vaso de naranja entero.

-Estás incluso más guapo hoy. -Dijo Kurt, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Eh! -Dijo Blaine quejándose.

-Blaine, que es mi hermano. -Dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con un poco de asco ante lo que acababa de insinuar. Pero Finn era perfecto esa mañana.

Estaba comiendo como un niño pequeño, sonriendo y bebiendo de mi zumo a cada instante. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de comérmelo a besos, de hacer el amor con él cuando nadie nos viera, pero no. No era así ahora. Ahora, Rachel no era de Finn, y Finn no era de Rachel. Por ahora.


	7. Gotas de lluvia

**Capítulo 7**

Los días de otoño iban pasando, y la lluvia comenzaba a golpear fuertemente la ventana, haciendo ese repiqueteo que tanto me encantaba chocando contra el cristal.

Estaba sola en casa, sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un té que me calmara la garganta -y no sufrir daños para la función de la tarde- cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Finn todo empapado y el pelo revuelto. Tenía el pelo brillante por la lluvia, pegado a su frente, y el chaquetón no había impedido que el agua se colara hasta sus huesos.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, dejando el libro y el té en la mesa, sobre saltándome.

-¿Finn? ¿No llevabas paraguas? -Digo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, me lo dejé aquí. -Dice señalando el paragüero que había en la esquina de la entrada.

-Dúchate, anda, y dame tu ropa mojada. -Dije metiéndolo en el cuarto de baño casi a la fuerza.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, esperando a que saliera mientras me terminaba mi taza de té caliente, y leía unas tres páginas más de aquél libro.

Al rato, Finn salió con su pantalón del pijama con cuadros azules y blancos puesto, y su jersey de lana azul marino, que cubría también su cuello. Su aspecto no era el mejor, estaba pálido, tenía la nariz roja, y andaba como si fuera un zombie para darme la ropa.

-Rachel, tengo frío. -Dijo en voz baja casi tiritando, abrazándose a si mismo. Cogí su ropa y la metí en la lavadora, volviéndome hacia él. Era tan adorable así de indefenso, que lo que pude hacer es sentarlo conmigo en el sofá y echarle una manta por encima, echándole un poco de té en una taza, haciendo que se lo bebiera. -Gracias. -Susurró temblando bebiendo té.

-De nada. Has cogido un buen resfriado. -Dije encogiéndome en el sofá, con las piernas subidas a él y mirándolo.

-Lo sé. Estoy fatal. -Dijo con dificultad, cogiendo un pañuelo de la caja y sonándose la nariz. -Ay..

-Eso por no llevarte paraguas. -Dije mirándolo y sonriendo.

-No quiero discutir, Berry. -Tosió poniéndose la mano en el pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Me levanté y lo cogí de la mano, casi llevándolo a rastras a mi habitación, tumbándolo en la cama, y tapándolo con las mantas. Él se encogió bajo las sábanas, tosiendo más fuerte y sonándose los mocos en el pañuelo.

-¿Quieres que te de friegas de mentol? -Susurré sacando un pequeño bote del botiquín del baño. Él asintió quitándose la camiseta y destapándose, y me senté encima de él, justo en su entrepierna.

-Si notas algo raro ahí abajo.. No tengo móvil.. -Dijo riéndose con dificultad, tosiendo al final.

-Idiota. -Dije sonriendo y negando a la vez, destapando el bote y cogiendo un poco de mentol con la mano, esparciéndolo por su pecho lentamente, mientras él soltaba algunos jadeo por el frescor -espero pensar que es por eso- que le daba el mentol.

-Empiezo a pensar que tus manos son mágicas.. -Susurró con los ojos entreabiertos. Sonreí mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, sin dejar de masajear lentamente sus pectorales, extendiendo el mentol. Me quedé sentada unos segundos encima de él, sin que dijera nada, pero en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar es que en aquella postura solíamos hacer el amor en su coche, o en su cama cuando no había nadie. -Rachel.. -Me llamó en un susurro casi sin poder hablar.

-Dime. -Dije levantándome de encima de él, poniéndome al lado de rodillas.

-¿Me odias? -Susurró girando la cabeza para mirarme, mientras tosía un poco.

-Claro que no te odio. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte? -Dije sentándome en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero ayudando a que Finn volviera a ponerse el jersey.

-Porque yo.. Soy idiota.. -Susurra dándose la vuelta, poniéndose mirando hacia mí y cerrando los ojos, quejoso.

-No eres idiota. -Dije mirándolo a los ojos, recostándome en la almohada, pegada a él.

-Tú.. Lo dices.. -Susurró tosiendo y poniéndose la mano en la boca.

-Eres mi idiota. Siempre lo has sido. -Susurré haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué cambia eso..? -Susurró con la voz tomada.

-Que es un mote cariñoso... -Susurré sonriendo.

-¿Como cuando te llamo enana? -Dijo él esbozando media sonrisa.

-Sí, justo así. -Acaricié su pelo echándolo hacia atrás, acercándome más a él.

-Vas a resfriarte.. -Dijo Finn, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

-No me importa. -Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando mantenerse despierto para verme. La media sonrisa salía de mi boca, y Finn miraba mis labios.

-Voy a patearle el culo a los directores... -Dijo en voz baja, poniéndose la mano en la boca y tosiendo más fuerte. -Decir que Rachel Berry no es una estrella.. -Dice riéndose, tosiendo un poco más y cerrando los ojos. La imagen de Finn a escasos centímetros de mí, indefenso, con la voz tomada y ese jersey hacía que quisiera abalanzarme sobre él, y cuidarlo, y besarle cada segundo del día. Quería engancharme a él y decirle que lo quería, que lo necesitaba para ser Fanny Brice.

-Quizás tengan razón. -Susurré con media sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nadie es más estrella que tú. -Dijo sonándose la nariz, cerrando los ojos. -Rachel, siento que te haya tocado el marrón de cuidarme... -Dijo con la voz tomada en voz baja, disculpándose por haber enfermado. Negué y le acaricié la mejilla, queriéndome acercar aún más a él.

-Me gusta cuidar de ti. -Me encogí de hombros.

-Te vas a resfriar.. Y no podrás hacer la función... -Dijo Finn tosiendo y agarrándose a la manta.

-Tengo sustituta. Además... Me pareces mono cuando estás así. -Dije encogiéndome de hombros mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cuando estoy apunto de morir? -Dijo con una de sus clásicas media sonrisas.

-Qué drama queen eres, y pensaba que lo era yo. -Dije soltando una carcajada y riéndome.

-A mi me pareces mona siempre. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Mona? -Dije incorporándome en la cama mirándolo, recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta.

-Sí, adorable... -Susurró tosiendo y mirándome. -Como ahora, o como siempre. Cuando llevas el pelo recogido.. O suelto... Cuando te ríes con esa risa contagiosa que hace que me ría contigo aunque no tenga gracia.. Cuando vas sin maquillar.. Cuando eres Fanny Brice.. Cuando me cuidas.. Cuando desayunas y no quieres mirar a nadie.. -Tosió un poco y cerró los ojos, doliéndose de la cabeza. Me incliné sobre él.

-¿Y te gustaba cuando te besaba? -Dije poniendo una mano en su pecho, acariciándolo. Él asintió.

-Sí..

-¿Y te gustaría ahora? -Susurré acercándome un poco más a él.

-Ajá.. -Susurró débilmente, abriendo los ojos para mirarme. Me incliné sobre él y lentamente, posé mis labios sobre los suyos, deslizándolos suavemente, haciendo un beso lento y cálido, notando cómo la mano de Finn se posaba sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome mientras me besaba. Me separé de él.

-Puedes besarme de nuevo... Si quieres. -Susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero... -Dijo en voz baja, comenzando a besarme de nuevo, haciendo que me apoyara en su pecho mientras lo besaba, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo febril en mí.

-Voy a coger una buena gripe. -Dije sin dejar de besarle, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-Bueno, así me acompañas.. -Dijo tosiendo y respirando profundamente.

-Idiota.. -Susurré recostándome en su pecho, suspirando sobre él.

-No se lo diremos a nadie, ¿verdad? -Susurró poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, doliéndose.

-¿Que nos hemos besado? No.. -Negué en su pecho.

-Pero podemos besarnos una vez más.. -Susurró inclinándose sobre mí.

-Podemos.. -Dije alzando la cabeza para besarle una vez más, un poco más profundo, él me sujetaba de la nuca para pegarme más a él, y yo acariciaba su cuello con suavidad.

Finn tenía razón. Yo era su novia. Y no importaba ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni el tío con el que me acostara. Estábamos destinados, y los dos lo sabíamos.

-0-

Salí de la habitación para prepararle una sopa de pollo para cenar, mientras que Kurt, Santana y Dani habían llegado hacía un rato a casa. Kurt miraba por la ventana negando.

-Con este tiempo no puedo ni salir a la calle sin que se me encrespe el pelo. -Dijo con cara de asco. Dani le revolvió el pelo a Kurt, que se enfadó quitándose a Dani de encima, mientras Dani salía riéndose a más no poder.

-Dani, mi pelo no se toca. -Dijo alzando el dedo.

-¿Y Finn? -Preguntó Dani yendo a la cocina, sacando la leche, echándosela en un vaso. Señalé mi habitación con el dedo y me senté en el sofá, jugando con mi pelo.

-¿¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!? -Dijo exaltado Kurt viniendo hacia mí, un poco encorvado hacia mí.

-¡No! -Dije mirando aparentando normalidad. -Tiene gripe, y como aquí nadie se digna a darle una cama, he dejado que se quede en mi cama. -Dije obviando la tarde de arrumacos que habíamos pasado los dos, entre las sábanas y las mantas de mi cama, bajo su brazo y el calor de su cuerpo que se impregnaba con el mío, acariciando mis manos y volviendo a besarme con suavidad.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y el aliento de Finn aún me golpeaba la cara de manera suave cuando se separaba mientras me besaba, y acariciaba mi mejilla. Aún parecía más pequeña entre sus brazos, y el cuerpo de Finn me protegía del frío del exterior, mientras veíamos como en la ventana se posaba la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre Nueva York.

-Hudson como siempre, dramatizándolo todo. -Dijo Santana saliendo de su habitación, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-Cállate, López. -Dijo Finn saliendo de la habitación con una mano en la cabeza. Mis ganas de asaltarlos aumentan al verlo así, y Kurt se acerca a él.

-Vuelves a tener el labio manchado de pintalabios rosa palo. -Dijo limpiándolo con un dedo. Finn suspiró cansado.

-Sí, me travisto cuando no me veis. -Susurró con la voz ronca, frotándose los ojos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Finn, qué chica te está cautivando. ¿Nos vas a dejar? ¿Te vas a ir con ella? -Presionó Kurt a Finn mientras éste iba a la cocina.

-Kurt, que no. Que me dejes. No hay chica. -Dijo con la voz baja, tomada por el resfriado, sacando un poco de café y echándolo en una taza.

-No me mientas. -Amenazó Kurt con un dedo.

-Kurt, ya hemos hablado de esto. Y ya sabes lo que pasa. -Dijo con un tono más serio, tomando un sorbo de café, sentándose a mi lado. Kurt me miró apenado, sentándose a mi lado.

-Cabezota... -Susurró Kurt.

-Hummel, basta. -Dijo Finn volviéndose hacia Kurt, pegándose más a mí para amenazarlo con el dedo. Kurt se calló y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, mientras que Finn tomaba un sorbo de café. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban de forma notable en el jersey de punto, y la nuez de su cuello rozaba el borde doblado del jersey, haciéndolo más atractivo. Sus grandes manos que antes habían estado acariciándome, ahora sujetaban con fuerza la taza de café, y con la otra sujetaba su cabeza.

-Creo que deberías tomarte algo, Finn. -Dije mirando la mano que estaba en su cabeza.

-La verdad es que sí.. -Susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¿A ella le haces caso y a mí no? -Dijo Kurt alterado.

-Kurt, me das dolor de cabeza. -Pasó sus manos por su frente, mientras yo le traía una pastilla con un vaso de agua. Él se la tomó, siguiendo con su café en silencio mirando al frente.

Kurt se quitó de mi lado y fue al baño a retocarse el pelo, que había revuelto Dani y Finn se acercó lentamente a mi oído.

-Deja de utilizar pintalabios.


	8. Golpes

**Capítulo 8**

Kurt se escandalizaba mirando la tele, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, casi perdiendo el control mientras veías las noticias.

-¿Qué pasa Kurt? ¿La presentadora ha repetido vestido este año? -Se burlaba Finn riéndose en la mesa, chupándose los dedos de haber exprimido el limón en el pescado.

-Finn, eres idiota. -Dijo volviéndose hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. -En tres días no podremos salir de casa, estamos en alerta roja por nieve. -Dijo alarmado.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? -Se encogió de hombros. -Tenemos comida, mantas, calefacción...

-Tú no tienes cama. -Dijo Kurt hiriéndolo.

-Oh dios mío, qué pena. -Se alarmó de forma irónica Finn. -El sofá me ama, Kurt Hummel.

-Bueno, basta. -Dije sentándome en la mesa, con una lasaña vegetariana en el plato, acomodándome en la silla junto a Finn. Él me sonrió.

-Que aproveche, Berry. -Dijo comiéndose su pescado con ganas, bebiendo un poco de agua. El pelo se le revolvía en el flequillo, mientras lo demás estaba totalmente alineado y bien recortado, dejando unas patillas finas que caían desapareciendo al final.

-¿Qué sentido tiene ser vegetariano? -Se giró mirándome con el tenedor en la mano mientras comía.

-No matar animales. -Dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero la vaca que no te comes tú, me la voy a comer yo. -Dijo señalándose frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero al menos no caerá sobre mi conciencia la muerte de esos pobres animales. -Comí de mi lasaña y bebí un trago de agua.

-¿Todavía te atormentan los espíritus de los huevos con los que St. James te preparó el desayuno en la cabeza? -Me acarició la barbilla. -Pobre.

-Idiota. -Dije quitándole la mano de mi barbilla, mientras volvía a comerse su pescado.

-Eres cruel Finn. -Dijo Kurt sentándose, comiendo un plato de pasta carbonara.

-Es gracioso. -Comentó Santana, sentándose con su plato de pasta junto a Dani. Finn levantó la mano para que chocara, y ella lo hizo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Finn decía que eras cruel. -Soltó en medio de la mesa mientras se tragaba el primer bocado de pasta. Finn levantó la cabeza del plato y vio como una Santana enfurecida salía tras él.

-¡HUDSON NOS QUEDAN TRES DÍAS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS! -Gritó corriendo tras él por toda la casa.

-¡Socorro! -Gritaba Finn corriendo alrededor de la mesa del salón. Santana se subió a ella y se colgó de la espalda de Finn tapándole los ojos. -¡Ayuda! -Exclamó, mientras yo me reía con Dani, y Kurt seguía comiendo distraído, mirando el móvil.

Finn comenzó a andar a tientas por el salón mientras Santana saltaba encima de él sin dejar que abriera sus ojos.

-Finn, a la derecha. -Pero Santana le indicó el camino erróneo, debía ir hacia la izquierda, y ella lo hizo a posta. Finn se dio con el marco de la puerta del trastero al ser tan sumamente alto, y sonó un ruido seco y fuerte, pues Finn confiaba en Santana. Me levanté de la silla dejando mi plato a medias, mientras Santana volvía a sentarse a comer sin ningún remordimiento. Él quitó la mano de su ceja, y la tenía llena de sangre, pero no podíamos salir de casa, ya que la tormenta estaba azotando Nueva York de una forma estrepitosa.

Cogí la mano de Finn y lo metí conmigo en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y llevándolo al baño.

-Rachel, estoy mareado. -Susurró con la voz apagada y los ojos entrecerrados. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y aparte, había sufrido un corte en la ceja. Finn había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza cuando jugaba en el equipo del instituto, y había desarrollado una sensibilidad para aquellos porrazos, que lo hacían mucho más sensible que la gente normal.

-Mírame, Finn. -Dije haciendo que alzara la cabeza, y abriera los ojos.

-Sale sangre.. -Se señaló la ceja.

-Sí, Finn. Vamos, mírame. Cuéntame lo que quieras mientras te curo esto. -Dije para que se mantuviera despierto y no perdiera la consciencia.

-Vale.. Te voy a contar el día en que te conocí. -Susurró asintiendo, mientras yo sujetaba su barbilla para mantenerle la cabeza levantada. Comencé a curarle despacio la herida, esparciendo con un poco de algodón el alcohol para desinfectarla.

-Venga, adelante.

-Fue un 15 de Septiembre de 2009. Estaba nublado y apunto de llover. -Se río levemente al estar casi con la consciencia perdida. -Y lo único que me preocupaba era no mojarme la chaqueta del equipo, porque me quedaba bien. Sí, muy bien. -Se paró.

-Sigue Finn. -Le di un pequeño golpe en la cara.

-Y coloqué mis cosas en mi taquilla, dejando el libro de historia allí.. Y cuando me di la vuelta... BUM. -Dijo abriendo un poco los ojos. -Allí estabas tú. Sí. Tú. -Asintió sonriendo. -Llevabas un jersey amarillo de punto, con una camiseta blanca debajo, sí, blanca. -Asintió nuevamente convencido. -Y una falda de pinza a cuadros verde, con unos calcetines blancos que te llegaban hasta la rodillas, y unas manoletinas negras. -Asintió nuevamente, mientras mi mano dejaba de curar con alcohol su herida y le ponía algunas tiritas para unir la herida en su ceja. -Y la chica que vi era preciosa. No era la que mejor vestía del mundo, pero era simplemente preciosa. Mi novia era la chica más popular y la más guapa del instituto, pero... -Se rió. -Aquella judía que no sabía combinar colores era adorable. Luego pasó a ser la más sexy, guapa y adorable del instituto. Y luego, de Nueva York, aunque ella ya no es mi novia. -Se encogió de hombros sonriendo, mientras tapaba su ceja con una venda y un esparadrapo. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, besándolo en los labios, haciendo que él me respondiera al beso. -Y entonces aquél día salió el sol. -Susurró mirándome.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo? -Susurré sonriendo acariciando su mejilla.

-Ajá.

-¿Quieres tumbarte en la cama un poco? -Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ajá.

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

-Ajá.

-Finn, dime algo que no sea 'Ajá'. -Dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

-Eres preciosa.

-0-

Finn pasó de estar mareado, a estar cansado. Aquello me asustaba. "Me duele la cabeza", me decía. No, aquello no era bueno. Me senté a su lado en la cama y dejé que durmiera un poco, despertándolo cada veinte minutos.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No..

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, Rachel..

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-En tu apartamento.. -Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y así me pasé aquella primera tarde de tormenta de nieve. Salí de la habitación, abrazándome a mí misma, mirando cómo Kurt leía una revista en el sofá, Santana miraba la tele y Dani se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué le pasa a la nenaza de Finn? -Dijo Santana mirando la tele. -Que se deje de tanto cuento.

-Por si os interesa, Finn está en la cama mareado desde hace cuatro horas con una brecha en la ceja, pero bueno, que se puede morir ahí sin que os importe. -Dije enfadada, cruzándose de brazos. Dani me cogió del brazo.

-¿Está bien? -Preguntó Dani con el rostro preocupado.

-No lo sé, creo que sí. Tiene la ceja partida y se recupera del mareo. -Dije apoyándome en la puerta de la habitación.

-Dale algo para el dolor de cabeza. -Dijo Dani, dándome unas pastillas que había en el botiquín. Se las di a Finn que estaba medio adormilado, que se removía en la cama.

-Hola. -Dijo después de tragarse las pastillas.

-Hola, cielo. -Dije acariciando su cabeza. Él se tumbó en mi regazo y me abrazó por las piernas.

-Estás muy guapa hoy con ese jersey de lana negro y el pelo recogido. -Dijo señalándome. Me acerqué a él dándole un cálido beso agarrándolo de su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? -Dije acariciando su cuello.

-Sí... Me duele un poco la herida. -Dijo tocándose la ceja.

-No, no, no te toques corazón. -Le quité la mano de la ceja.

-Quiero un gato. -Dijo jugando con las sábanas que estaban en mis piernas. -He soñado que teníamos un gato y era nuestro hijo. -Me reí besando su cabeza, haciendo que se incorporara. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.

-Eres adorable. -Dije besando su nariz.

-Has dejado de utilizar pintalabios.


	9. El último cigarrillo

**Capítulo 9**

Finn salió a la hora de cenar con la ceja tapada por le venda que yo le había puesto en la frente, sentándose en la mesa sin decir nada, con los ojos entrecerrados. Le puse la sopa de pollo delante de él, que se comió en silencio, mientras Kurt y Santana estaban en sus habitaciones.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla, doblando el cuello de su jersey, sentándome a su lado. Finn sorbía la sopa mientras yo lo miraba preocupada. Se inclinaba hacia adelante para comer, y Finn cada día me gustaba más. Se limpiaba la barbilla del caldo que le caía al no sorber bien de la cuchara, y sonreía al verle. ¿Cómo se podía ser adorable las veinticuatro horas al día sin cansarse? Pues él lo era. No tenía una mala palabra, un mal gesto, nada. Ni siquiera había dicho nada contra Santana.

Dani apareció abriendo la puerta de su habitación, donde Santana se veía al fondo recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

-Eh, grandullón, ¿estás bien? -Dijo acariciándole él pelo. Finn asintió sin dejar de comer.

-Sí, mejor. -Sonrió echándole un poco de picatostes a la sopa. -Rachel, quiero más. -Señaló el plato casi acabado. Le eché un poco más en el plato. -No, más. -Insistió, hasta que acabé volviendo a llenar el plato. -Gracias. -Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Finn agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo, ahora con picatostes en la sopa, mientras Dani lo miraba sonriendo, ayudándome a poner la mesa para los demás.

Santana salió de la habitación a la vez que Kurt salía de la suya, sentándose en la mesa a comer. Finn no quería problemas, no quería reprocharle nada a nadie, y seguía comiendo con la cabeza agachada.

-Ya sabemos que al cenutrio este le gusta dramatizarlo todo, ¿pero nosotros también tenemos que comer una triste sopa de pollo? -Dijo Santana con mala cara, dejándose caer en la silla. Intenté controlarme sin darme la vuelta, mientras Finn levantó la cabeza al ver cómo se refería a él.

-Finn tenía razón, Santana, eres cruel. -Dijo levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose al lado de Finn. -Tú le has hecho esto, tú has hecho que casi pierda la consciencia y él no te dice nada. Llevaba razón cuando me dijo que no eras un amor y que con él te mostrarías así, cruel. Deja de insultarlo, de vejarlo, por Dios. Santana parece que no te han humillado en el instituto, que no eres lesbiana y no sientes el dolor que es que se burlen de ti. -Finn estaba callado con la cabeza agachada, mirando a Dani. -Yo no soy así, Santana. Gente como tú me decía gorda, lesbiana, me empujaba contra las taquillas del instituto y me hacía sentir mal. Mis padres me echaron de casa. Superé esa mierda porque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me cuidara, que creyera en mí, que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para creer en ella, y ella en mí, alguien como tú, alguien que me quiere y me apoya, pero que se mete con un chico que jamás le ha hecho nada. -Dani negó, mirando a Santana. -San, no voy a volver contigo hasta que no pares esa jodida actitud que tanto daño le está haciendo a Finn. Hacia Finn y hacia quién sabe cuantas personas más.

-Hacia mí. -Dije levantando la mano y poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Contigo no me meto. -Replicó Santana mirándome.

-Me dijiste que con mi bigote parecía un dictador de oriente medio, que me mudara a Israel, que con mi nariz podría abrir pipas, Hobbit, enana, repelente, maníaca... -Dije sentándome y contando con los dedos.

-Bueno, vale, vale, pero eso fue en el instituto. -Respondió. Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta.

-Y Kurt. -Él levantó la cabeza de su revista, y Dani se giró hacia él. -Podrías preocuparte de él, que es tu hermano. -Kurt se quedó parado, mientras Finn no sabía ni qué decir. Santana se cruzó de brazos mirando la tormenta por la ventana, sin tocar si quiera la comida. Finn se terminó su plato y se quedó mirándolo.

-Rachel. -Me llamó Finn, haciendo que me girara hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? -Acaricié su nuca preocupada.

-Quiero más sopa.

-0-

Finn salió a la escalera del edificio, necesitaba tomar el aire. Santana fue tras él, y no pude saber lo que le dijo, sólo sé que entró a casa de nuevo con una sonrisa. Salí fuera y Finn estaba allí sentado, con su espalda contra la pared, con una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca puesta y unos jeans ajustados, con unos botines negros, que lo hacían irresistiblemente sexy. Se puso un cigarro en la boca y sacó un mechero, encendiéndolo y poniendo el cigarrillo en el fuego, haciendo que prendiera. Tomó una bocanada de ese cigarro y soltó el humo poco a poco, haciendo que la humareda subiera hasta el techo.

-¿Desde cuando fumas? -Dije sentándome en frente de él. Él bajó la mirada hacia mí, cogiendo el cigarro entre dos dedos y dando una gran calada.

-Desde que me dejaste. -Soltó el humo con más fuerza sin dejar de mirarme. -Es sólo cuando estoy nervioso, preocupado, o agobiado. -Se relamió la comisura del labio mirándome. Apoyó los brazos en cada una de las rodillas, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Lo siento. -Dije disculpándome por incitar a su consumo por el tabaco. Él esbozó media sonrisa, dándole otra calada al cigarro.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo preciosa y lo maravillosa que eres? -Dijo soltando el humo, quedándose mirándome a los ojos. No podía soportar estar sentada frente a él, cuando todos y cada uno de sus gestos me estaban incitando a besarle, a besarle tanto que ni siquiera se opusiera a que hiciéramos el amor allí mismo. Se le marcaba cada músculo de su camiseta, incluso los huesos de la clavícula, y aquella imagen de Finn fumando lo hacían aún más sexy de lo que ya era.

-Sí. Mi novio del instituto. -Dije con media sonrisa, mordiéndome el labio.

-Cuán afortunado debía ser. -Esbozó media sonrisa, dándole otra calada.

-¿No tienes frío así?

-¿Eres tan increíble como cuentan por ahí, Rachel? -Le dio una última gran calada al cigarro y lo espachurró contra el suelo, con fuerza.

-No lo sé, ¿qué te han contado? -Ladeé la cabeza. Sacó otro cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió de la misma manera que antes, echando el humo con fuerza hacia otro lado que no fuera mi cara.

-Que tienes una voz extraordinaria, que tu cuerpo es la perdición, que haces unos masajes geniales... -Susurró sin dejar de fumar, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que mi cuerpo es la perdición? -Me mordí el labio ladeando la cabeza.

-No hay que preguntarle a nadie para saber eso, pero sí que lo pregunté. Brody Weston. -Dijo dando una calada más grande que todas las anteriores. -Debí matar a ese capullo. No está mal decirle a Finn Hudson eso. No. -Negó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo dirás en serio...

-¿Lo de matarlo? No, no. Con dejarle inconsciente a puñetazos me habría bastado. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomando otra gran bocanada del cigarro.

Era extraña la sensación. Al igual que me daba miedo esa faceta de Finn, me excitaba mucho. Además, tenía esa barba de tres días que se veía con el trasluz de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, y esa media sonrisa mordiéndose el labio. Su cara se veía a través del humo que soltaba y desaparecía al momento.

-No entiendo cómo puedes parecer un niño adorable de tres años, y a los cinco minutos ser el tío duro y más atractivo que he visto en mi vida. -Susurré mirándolo. Él giró la cabeza hacia mí, serio.

-Me gusta ser así. -Se encogió de hombros. -No puedes ser duro todo el tiempo, ni ser un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes con Santana?

-Porque la última vez que lo hice la cagué. Metí la pata hasta el fondo. -Dijo dándole la última calada al cigarrillo. Sacó otro del paquete y me quedé mirándolo.

-Este es el tercer cigarrillo en quince minutos... -Susurré mirándolo. -¿Qué te preocupa, te agobia, o te pone nervioso? -Dije. Él se paró justo antes de encender el cigarrillo y me miró a los ojos.

-Que no te tengo.

-0-

Las palabras de Finn me habían dejado sentada en aquél pasillo mientras él entraba dentro de casa, tirando el cigarrillo por la escaleras.

El frío comenzaba a entumecer mis extremidades, así que me froté los brazos y fui hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Sentí unos brazos acariciando los míos, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura, pegándome contra él. Era Finn. Además de su apetecible perfume, el olor a tabaco se mezclaba con él, y comenzaba a besarme el cuello lentamente. Me dí la vuelta y agarré su cuello atrayéndolo a mí, acercando su frente a la mía, escuchando su respiración.

-No sé qué hacer contigo. -Susurró negando contra mí frente. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré. -Unos días sólo quiero ver cómo eres feliz, otros quiero verte en mis brazos observando tu rostro mientras duermes, otros sólo quería besarte, y hay otros días Rachel.. Otros días en los que sólo quería verte debajo de mí gimiendo, retorciéndote de placer. -Susurró contra mi boca. Solté un pequeño jadeo al escucharle, pegándome contra la pared. -Días como hoy. -Puso sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza. -Es demasiado trabajo no pensar en ti de forma obscena cuando te acuestas en ropa interior con un solo jersey. Y me encanta esa cara que pones cuando estás incómoda hablando de sexo, te ruborizas. -Esbozó media sonrisa con la voz ronca, acariciando mi mejilla. -¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres perfecta? -Acarició mi brazo con el dorso de su mano. -¿Que te haría el amor toda la vida si me lo pidieras, Rachel? Y yo sí que te haría el amor. Con amor. No como te trataba ese rubio hormonado, que para él sólo era un jodido juego. -Acercó su cara un poco más a la mía, rozando mis labios. -Me duele tocarte.. Me duele besarte.. Me duele acariciarte. No sé si te volveré a perder otra vez. Me duele sólo de pensarlo. -Susurró mirándome a los ojos. Me acerqué a él y lo besé lentamente, acariciando su cuello y tranquilizándolo, yendo hacia atrás con él, cayendo en la cama.

-Rachel... -Susurró sin dejar de besarme, acariciando mi cara.

-Qué.. -Dije bajando las manos por su pecho.

-¿Qué haces...? -Susurró contra mi boca.

-Vamos a hacer el amor.


	10. Hazlo

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella noche, las manos de Finn se paseaban por mi cintura apretándome contra él, deshaciéndose de mi ropa y tirándola al suelo, besando mi cuello, donde dejaba marcas notables de sus dientes y su boca. Pegaba su cadera contra la mía, haciendo que soltara un jadeo.

Finn bajaba su boca por mi vientre, mordiéndolo, mientras él se metía bajo las sábanas. Sentí cómo la lengua de Finn me tentaba, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido, agarrando la cabeza de él, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

De pronto, la puerta se abre, y ví a Kurt en la puerta apoyado en el marco. Me incorporé poniéndome las manos con la sábana en el pecho, mientras Kurt me miraba.

-Rachel, Santana me pregunta que dónde tienes la plancha del pelo. -Dijo mirándome. Tenía los pies apoyados en la cama, haciendo que mis rodillas se flexionaran y mantuvieran la sábana en alto sin que viera el cuerpo de Finn. Él paró un poco su lengua al escuchar a Kurt, pero al ver que no se había dado cuenta siguió lamiendo, haciendo que soltara un leve jadeo. -¿Estás bien? -Dijo Kurt, preocupado.

-Sí... Están en.. El cajón del baño.. -Kurt asintió con media sonrisa.

-Gracias Rachel. -Cerró la puerta suavemente mientras eché la cabeza hacia atrás, Finn no paraba de separarme las piernas sin dejar que su lengua mediera un descanso, y volví a agarrar su cabeza. Finn subió de nuevo, besándome y poniendo las manos cada una a un lado de mi cabeza pegando su cadera a la mía haciendo fricción.

-No paraste. -Dije jadeando contra su boca. Él retorció su lengua contra la mía, iniciando un juego que no preveía parar. Pasé mi mano por su espalda, y sus músculos se revolvían entre mis manos ante tal movimiento.

Me agarré fuertemente a su espalda y gemí en su oído, notando cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba al sentirlo, mordiéndome el labio mientras los suspiros de Finn golpeaban mi oreja.

Las manos de Finn apretaban mis muñecas contra el colchón, y a tientas, en la oscuridad, buscaba su boca para poder besarle de nuevo, mientras sus caderas se movían con fuerza contra mí.

Mi gemido salió de mi boca intentando que se escuchara en toda la casa, pero Finn me besó haciendo que ahogara el gemido en él, soltando otro fuertemente en mi boca.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, viendo a Finn con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada y la espalda desnuda, al igual que su parte inferior. Levanté la sábana un poco, observando su trasero con media sonrisa, mientras Finn revolvía su cabeza bajo la almohada. Acaricié la parte baja de su espalda, dando besos por toda ella, subiendo hasta su nuca, dejando un beso en ella.

Finn no tenía la mayor intención de despertarse aquella mañana en la que la tormenta azotaba Nueva York, y la ventana de mi habitación se movía estrepitosamente.

Salí de la habitación y me senté en la mesa para tomar el desayuno al lado de Kurt, que leía su revista como cada mañana. Me eché los cereales, el zumo de naranja y comencé a comer en silencio.

-¿Has cogido mis cremas, Rachel? -Preguntó Kurt mirándome a la cara.

-No, ¿por qué? -Comí un poco de cereales y bebí zumo.

-Porque tienes un brillo en la cara precioso. -Dijo Kurt entrecerrando los ojos. En ese momento me alarmé, metí la cara en el cuenco y seguí desayunando.

-Mi ritual antes de levantarme. -Bebí un poco más de zumo y Finn apareció estirándose por la puerta bostezando, haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se marcaran aún más. Iba sin camiseta, sólo con el pantalón del pijama.

-Buenos días. -Dijo con la voz dormida, cansada, revolviéndome el pelo al sentarse a mi lado. Cogió una tostada y la untó de mantequilla, echándole mermelada de arándanos sin grasa, especialmente comprada para él.

-Buenos días. -Respondimos todos. Finn se colocó la venda bien en la ceja, y cogió mi vaso de zumo de naranja, bebiéndoselo de un trago.

-¡Eh! -Le quité el vaso de la mano, y por primera vez aquella mañana lo miré a los ojos.

-Es zumo, Rachel. -Dijo limpiándose la boca con un trapo, sin dejar de comerse su tostada.

-Es MI zumo. -Enfaticé. Me eché un poco más de zumo y bebí un trago. Él se volvió hacia mí, con media sonrisa teñida de malicia.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si te quito el zumo? ¿Uh? -Susurró eso último mirándome a los ojos con profundidad. Me quedé con la boca entreabierta, con ganas de decirle que le haría el amor de nuevo, pero me callé. Todos estaban delante.

-¿Qué querrías que te hiciera, Hudson? -Me acomodé en la silla girándome hacia él, acercándome a su cara.

-Nada, sólo quiero beber zumo. -Cogió de nuevo mi vaso y tomó un gran sorbo, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Es mi zumo. -Me acerqué más a él, mientras esbozaba media sonrisa.

-Déjame beberme tu zumo. -Susurró. Era una clara indirecta, mientras se acercaba más a mi cara.

-¿Es que no has probado suficiente? -Le dije, refiriéndome a la noche anterior. Su cara se acercó más a la mía, y Santana nos miró.

-Oh por dios, comeos la boca, así sería más fácil nuestra vida. -Giré la cabeza directamente hacia ella, mientras Dani y Kurt asentían sin levantar la cabeza de su plato.

-Ah, y Finn, deja de mirarle el culo a Rachel cuando vienes a desayunar. -Comentó Kurt sin dejar de mirar su revista.

Rachel y Finn casi son descubiertos.

-0-

Finn miraba por la ventana cómo la nieve caía de forma violenta sobre los edificios y las calles de Nueva York, con las manos en la espalda, mientras Santana, Kurt y yo veíamos la tele.

-Me aburro. -Dijo Finn, dándose la vuelta y andando por el salón.

-Finn siéntate. O juega con el móvil. -Dijo Dani dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Finn se echó en el suelo mirando al techo.

-No me queréis.. No jugáis conmigo. -Me di la vuelta y lo vi allí, tirado en el suelo, jugando con una pelota de goma de color rojo que echaba hacia arriba y recogía en sus manos. Finn se levantó del suelo y fue a mi habitación, tumbándose en la cama boca abajo.

Me levanté y fui tras él, echándome encima de él en la cama y besando su cuello.

-No te aburras. -Susurré en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Contigo nunca me aburro. -Giró la cabeza para mirarme. -Hoy no he fumado.

-Bien... Aunque esa imagen tuya fumando en el pasillo, con los pantalones ajustados y la camiseta de tirantes mientras echaba el humo hacia arriba.. Me pone mucho. -Susurré en su oído acariciando su pelo, mordiendo levemente su cuello. Finn soltó un suspiro y yo me acomodé encima de él, acariciando sus brazos.

-Tú a mí me pones siempre. -Susurró echando la cabeza en la almohada, mirándome con media sonrisa.

-¿Ahora también? -Dije enlazando mis manos con las de él.

-Hombre.. Mi ex novia está encima de mí, removiéndose, susurrándome que le pongo al oído y acariciándome... ¿A ti no te pondría un poco cachonda? -Susurró apretando mis manos.

-Sí, me pone. -Susurré en su oreja, metiendo mis manos bajo su jersey.

-Rach.. -Susurró dándose la vuelta, mientras yo seguía besándolo y el me respondía.

-Dime, cielo. -Él esbozó media sonrisa, mientras seguía besándolo acariciando su cara.

-Si notas algo ahí abajo, lo siento.

-Lo estoy notando. -Dije acoplándome a su entrepierna, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. -El pantalón del pijama no cubre mucho.. ¿uh? -Me moví encima de él, acariciando su abdomen.

-No seas mala.. -Susurró cerrando los ojos.

-No soy mala, Hudson... -Dije inclinándome sobre él para besarle.

-No quería que lo notaras..

-Tarde.

-¿Vas a quitarme el aburrimiento? -Susurró acariciando mi espalda.

-Sí.. -Dije contra sus labios, acariciando su cuello.

-No me hagas chupetones. -Susurró mirando lo que hacía.

-Habló. -Me descubrí los pechos abriendo la camisa y miré hacia abajo. -Siete chupetones. Cuatro en un pecho y tres en otro.

-Me gustan tus tetas. -Dijo mirándolas fijamente. Hice que alzara la cabeza para mirarme.

-Me voy a vengar, Hudson. -Susurre contra sus labios, mordiéndoselos.

-Hazlo.


	11. My man

**Capítulo 11**

El invierno había comenzado con aquellos tres días de tormenta, y aunque yo tenía que seguir trabajando en el Royal Dinner, las cosas nos iban bien. NYADA no estaba siendo especialmente difícil para mí este año, y Funny Girl estaba teniendo un estreno genial, aunque los chicos aún no habían ido a verme, me sentía feliz encima de un escenario de Broadway.

Cada tarde, cuando salía de trabajar, pasaba por la acerca del taller de Finn, y la mayoría de las veces él estaba bajo un coche de grasa hasta las cejas, pero me encantaba verlo así. Finn era el hombre con el que quería casarme, el que quería que fuera el padre de mis hijos, y con quien quería pasar mis últimos días en esta vida. Quería llamarme Rachel Hudson, quería que él estuviera conmigo en la sala de hospital cuando nacieran nuestros hijos. Yo quería a Finn Christopher Hudson.

Aquella tarde me quedé un poco más de lo normal, ya que tenía que hacer inventario y limpiar todo el local junto con la gente de la cocina. Kurt, Santana y Dani tenían el día libre y me habían dejado sola en la cafetería.

Estaba limpiando las mesas, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Seguí limpiando las mesas sin preocuparme, y las manos de Finn me rodearon la cintura.

-No te puedo decir con palabras lo sexy que puedes llegar a ser con ese uniforme. –Susurró en mi oído, dándome pequeños besos en la nuca.

-Finn.. –Susurré dándome la vuelta, quedándome con la cara de Finn a dos centímetros de la mía. –Estoy trabajando.

-Te han dejado sola. –Dijo mirando hacia la cocina. Giré la cabeza y miré a través del pequeño cristal circular de la puerta. No había nadie.

-Ya, pero no puedes acercarte así.. –Me excusé intentando zafarme de él, pero él no se quitó con media sonrisa.

-Rachel… Quiero que me hagas una ensalada. –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me quedé parada un momento, y asentí lentamente.

-Está bien, Finn… -Susurré yendo hacia la cocina, sintiendo cómo él venía detrás de mí. -¿No te apetece una hamburguesa? –Le ofrecí, lavándome las manos en el fregadero. Él negó sentándose en una de las encimeras, mirándome a los ojos.

-No puedo. –Esbozó media sonrisa y me miró divertido. Lo miré y sonreí mordiéndome el labio, con un poco de pudor. –Ven aquí… -Dijo llamándome con el dedo para que fuera con él. Fui y me paré frente a él con las manos en la cintura, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dije. Él me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a él, dándome un cálido y suave beso, saboreando mi boca, apretándome contra su torso, mientras mis manos pasaban a su cuello y revolvía el pelo de su nuca.

-Kurt, Dani y Santana no están en casa. –Susurró acariciando mi cara, mirándome. –Están en Lima.

-0-

La casa estaba para nosotros solos, y todo era más tranquilo de lo normal. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo mientras yo me duchaba.

Me sequé el pelo y lo recogí en una coleta mal hecha, me puse un pantalón corto de color azul y un jersey de lana beis, que dejaba mi hombro al descubierto.

Al salir del baño, lo primero que veo es un mantel puesto en el suelo con varias velas alrededor, dos ensaladas y dos copas de vino, con sus respectivos cubiertos, enfrente de la chimenea. Me giré y vi a Finn saliendo de la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y uno de sus jerséis de lana ajustados. Me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué hacer y él me cogió de la mano.

-¿Nos sentamos? –Me dijo con un poco de miedo. Asentí y me quedé ahí, mirando cómo echaba el vino en las copas y miraba la ensalada.

-Gracias. –Susurré cogiendo la copa de vino, dándole un sorbo y sonriendo. –Si vas a prepararme una cena romántica, avísame y me visto. –Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, mirándolo a los ojos. Finn cogió su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo, mirándome.

-No te he dicho que te vistas porque precisamente así, sin maquillar y casi sin peinar, es como me gustas más. –Sonrió bebiendo otro sorbo de vino. Me quedé en silencio mordiéndome el labio por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente adorable? ¿Cómo?

-Una vez organicé una cena así para mi ex novia. –Dijo sonriendo, comiendo un poco de ensalada.

-¿Sí? ¿Y le gustó? –Pregunté alzando las cejas para mirarlo.

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo. –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, comiendo un poco más.

-Le encantó, créeme. –Dije comiendo ensalada, bebiendo un poco más de vino. Él sonrió, y se quedó parado mirándome a los ojos. Me cogió de la mano y la apretó, suspirando.

-Rachel… Tú y yo estamos unidos, sea la forma que sea esa en la que dos personas se unen y jamás pueden separarse. Podrán pasar años, Rachel, incluso podrás casarte y tener hijos, pero jamás podrás olvidarme. Ni tú a mí, ni yo a ti. Y siempre sabrás que no eres del todo feliz con ese hombre al que quieras, que Finn siempre estará aquí. –Señaló el lado contrario en el que estaba el corazón. Cogí su mano y la cambié de sitio, poniéndola justo donde estaba. –No entiendo cómo alguien tan perfecto como tú, quiso a un tipo normal como yo. Eres lo mejor que hay y lo mejor que hubo en mi vida. Te quiero, Rachel. Y… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Dije sacando de una cajita el colgante en el que ponía "Finn". Me quedé mirando el colgante con una sonrisa idiota. A muchos, esto les habría parecido una tontería, un juego de niños, pero para mí que Finn me pidiera volver a ser su novia era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Me tiré a los brazos de Finn, cayendo hacia atrás con él y besándolo, acariciando su cara y sonriendo.

-Sí. –Le dije sobre sus labios, abrazándome a él. Finn me abrazó contra su pecho, besándome lentamente, y sonrió. Y yo sonreí.

Finn me puso de espaldas, poniéndome el colgante en el cuello. Lo cogí entre mis manos, tocándolo y sonriendo.

-Me gusta el juego de llevarlo en secreto. –Dijo Finn en mi oído, dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Y a mí. –Susurré con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sonrojada, agachando la cabeza. Me inclino sobre él y vuelvo a besarlo lentamente, cogiéndolo del cuello. –Bueno, ¿y mi anillo como el que tenía antes? ¿Dónde está? –Dije fingiendo seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos. Finn abrió los ojos y la boca, sin decir nada.

-Yo, bueno, yo.. –Se quedó mirándome sin saber qué hacer. Me eché sobre él sonriendo para besarlo, agarrándolo del cuello del jersey.

-Es broma, idiota. Pero me encanta cuando pones esa cara. –Dije poniéndome sobre él, sin dejar de besarle.

La el calor de la chimenea nos daba de lleno, y las chispas crepitaban a la vez que subían y desaparecían al mismo tiempo.

Finn se puso encima de mí sobre una manta y me quitó el jersey que llevaba, dejándolo a un lado. Lo mismo hice yo con Finn, quitándole el jersey y mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas en su clavícula, pasando las manos por su torso, acariciándolo lentamente, mientras él me quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior que llevaba.

No pude hacer que se quitara el pantalón, simplemente se dedicaba a acariciarme todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, pasando su lengua por mis muslos, los huesos de mi cadera, mi vientre, pasando por mis pechos, mordiéndolos y haciéndolos suyos, mientras, mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, mordiéndome el labio.

La forma en que Finn me miraba cuando estaba desnuda y totalmente expuesta a él en el suelo, me hacía sentir la mujer más deseada, más sexy y más guapa que había en Nueva York. La boca de Finn me tentaba, mordía la cara interior de mi muslo y pasaba la punta de su lengua por mi ingle. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente mis piernas, y su lengua comenzó a jugar conmigo como quería.

Despegué la espalda del suelo, mientras me miraba desde abajo tentándome.

Finn sube de nuevo a mi boca, mordiéndome mientras me besa.

-Este es uno de los días en los que quiero verte debajo de mí.. Gimiendo.. –Susurró sobre mis labios, quitándose los pantalones y cogiendo un preservativo del bolsillo, colocándoselo con cuidado. Aquello que había dicho provocó (junto con el roce de su entrepierna con la mía) que soltara un pequeño gemido en su boca.

Me agarro a su espalda cerrando los ojos, sintiendo a Finn en mi interior, soltando un gemido al notarlo moviéndose de forma rápida y constante, apretando mis muñecas contra el suelo sin dejar de morder mi cuello, mientras me engancho al suyo arañándolo.

Mis gemidos iban en aumento, y los gruñidos leves de Finn chocaban contra mi oreja.

Finn se movió con más rapidez en mi interior, haciendo que arañara su espalda, mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo, quedando con las rodillas elevadas. Su boca atacaba mi cuello sin contemplaciones, y sus manos masajeaban mis pechos.

Finn se movió fuertemente por última vez en mi interior, mientras mi cuerpo y el suyo comenzaban a temblar de placer, soltando un gran gemido en su boca, y él me cogía del pelo para poder besar mejor mi mentón, soltando un gran gemido en mi boca cayendo sobre mi pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras Finn se quedó allí, abrazado a mí ante la chimenea con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo acariciaba su pelo. En el salón lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones, al principio agitadas, pero que poco a poco se fueron normalizando.

Juraría que en algún momento, Finn se quedó dormido en mi pecho, pero no me importaba. Era demasiado adorable dormido, apoyado sobre mí con el pelo revuelto. Lo quería, lo amaba. Era todo lo que podía pedir y más en la vida. Mis sueños quedaban en segundo plano cuando se trataba de él, no me importaba cantar en un escenario de Broadway, si Finn no podía escucharme. Era él lo único que podía hacer que mi vida cobrara un poco de sentido cuando más perdida estaba.

Acaricié su mejilla y él abrió los ojos después de una hora.

-Hola.. –Susurró con voz grave y ronca.

-Hola, pequeño.. –Susurré sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, mientras él esbozaba media sonrisa.

-Eres preciosa. –Susurró sonriendo.

-Te quiero.

-0-

Me retocaron el maquillaje, y me planté en medio del escenario con la cabeza agachada y las manos cogidas, respirando hondo. El telón se abrió, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Finn estaba sentado junto con Kurt, Santana, Dani, Blaine y mis padres. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros, y sólo había pasado una noche desde que habíamos hecho el amor frente a la chimenea, y aún mi cuerpo sentía escalofríos desde ayer.

Levanté la cabeza frente a la multitud, mirando a la nada, simplemente formando la imagen en mi mente de la noche anterior. Finn en mi pecho, dormido, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza, y las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar.

**_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know…_**-Miré de reojo a Finn, que estaba mirándome desde abajo, con las manos sujetas. **_  
_**_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_**_  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right..._**–Lo miré de lleno, esbozando una leve sonrisa, agachando la cabeza. _  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away_**_  
_**_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_**_  
_**_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_**_  
_**_It cost me a lot,_**_  
_**_But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man_**_  
_**_Cold and wet tired, you bet,_**_  
_**_But all that I soon forget with my man_**_  
_**_He's not much for looks_**_  
And no hero out of books is my man  
Two or three girls has he  
_**_That he likes as well as me, but I love him..._**_  
_**_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_**_  
_**_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_**_  
_**_When he takes me in his arms_**_  
_**_The world is bright, all right..._**_  
_**_What's the difference if I say I'll go away_**_  
_**_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_**_  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...-_**Y ahí, en la última nota de la canción, fue cuando rompí a llorar y el público estalló en aplausos, levantándose de los asientos, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento en el escenario, girándome levemente hacia mis padres y Kurt, Santana y Dani, pero especialmente, hacia Finn, porque sabía que él era mi hombre.


	12. Pamela Lansbury

Cuando el telón del escenario cae y sólo quedamos yo, la oscuridad que invade el escenario y mi voz apagada, lo primero que deseo es tumbarme en la cama, sobre todo, porque al tumbarme en la cama, en mitad de la noche, Finn aparece por la puerta para pasar un rato conmigo. Se abraza a mí, nos besamos, siento su aliento contra mi boca, y algunas veces muerde mi cuello y ahí es cuando le digo que pare, porque cada día el chupetón es más grande, y justo antes del amanecer, Finn vuelve a despertarse y se tumba en el sofá, hasta que llega la hora del desayuno.

Aquella noche, acabé más agotada que de costumbre.

Me senté en el pequeño, más bien diminuto sofá que tenía mi camerino, frotándome la cara con las manos, mirándome en el espejo después.

No era una de mis mejores noches, sin duda. No por lo que había hecho encima del escenario, porque siempre estaba espléndida, sino de ánimos. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. En ese momento acababa de quitarme el vestuario de Fanny, y sólo llevaba puesta la bata de color morado, un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Ni siquiera me había molestado en cambiarme.

No sabía por qué estaba así, pero aquella noche, no me sentía bien conmigo. Aquella noche era como si fuera la chica más fea, la que peor cantaba y la peor persona del mundo.

Me saqué el pelo que había quedado dentro de la bata o albornoz, todavía no había encontrado una definición exacta para aquella prenda, y busqué mi móvil dentro de la bolsa. El sonido de alguien pegando a la puerta retumbó en todo el pequeño camerino, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Finn allí, con una sonrisa, como siempre. Lo dejé entrar y me abracé a él, echándome contra su pecho.

-Hola a ti también. –Dijo riendo, acariciando mi espalda, dándome un beso en la cabeza. Levanté la mirada y él se inclinó para darme un beso, que respondí.

Me quedé pegada a su pecho, mientras él se sentaba conmigo en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa, a ver? ¿Has desafinado hoy? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Me separé de él y me quedé mirándolo, perpleja.

-Finn Hudson, sabes que yo nunca hago eso. –Respondí ofendida. Él me rodeó por la cintura, sentándome en su regazo, haciendo que pasara mi mano por su cuello.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

Acaricié su mejilla para que volviera a mirarme, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No es por ti, cariño. –Susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Él me sostuvo la mirada, esperando a que yo continuara la explicación. –Hoy me siento… Nada. –Me encogí de hombros y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó un poco aturdido.

-Hoy tengo la sensación de que… No valgo nada, ni soy nadie, ni soy guapa, ni nada… -Murmuré agachando la mirada. Finn se quedó mirándome, apretando con sus grandes manos mi cintura, entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía que responderle, tampoco había mucho que explicarle, la verdad. Lo único que quería era ser sincera con él, y que él me protegiera, como si nada fuera a pasar mal.

Finn negó agachando la cabeza, acariciando mi cintura con suavidad.

-¿Me quieres? –Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Finn levantó la mirada un poco más serio, tomando mi mano con fuerza.

-Nadie te va a querer más que yo, Rachel Berry, nadie. No me preguntes si te quiero porque es como sumar dos más dos. –Se quedó en silencio, esperando a una respuesta por mi parte que no llegó. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? –preguntó acariciando mi espalda, pegándome contra su pecho haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en él. Negué lentamente.

-Nada. –Susurré abrazándome contra él.

Finn se levantó conmigo, poniéndonos mirando hacia el espejo, mientras se colocaba detrás de mí.

-¿Ves a esa chica? –Me señaló en el espejo, mientras desataba la bata y la bajaba por mis hombros. -Esa chica es mi novia. ¿Y sabes qué? Es perfecta. –Negué lentamente mirándolo por el espejo. –Tiene unos labios preciosos, que dan ganas de besar todo el tiempo que estás con ella, ¿sabes? Y dios, huele fenomenal. Siempre, a todas horas. También tiene un cuerpo perfecto. –Acarició mis brazos, llegando hasta mis manos, enlazando nuestros dedos. –Y unas piernas suaves, muy suaves. Quizás a ella le moleste ser bajita, pero a mi lado cualquiera lo es. Pero me encanta abrazarla cuando no se lo espera. –Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. –Porque puedo hundirme en ella en un cálido abrazo, haciendo que se sienta protegida, segura, amada. –Dejó un beso sobre mi cabeza. –Cada gesto que mi novia hace, la convierte en la mujer más sexy que el mundo ha conocido. Me gusta cuando me llama con el dedo para que duerma con ella en la cama, cuando se muerde el labio, cuando lleva esos jerséis que dejan ver el hombro. Me gusta cuando se despierta por la mañana totalmente despeinada y sin maquillar, creo que ese es el momento en el que más enamorado estoy de ella, ¿sabes? Cuando se levanta y susurra un "Buenos días" muy bajito, casi sin querer interrumpir en la mesa del desayuno. O cuando lleva una coleta y le caen dos mechones de pelo sobre sus mejillas, cuando sonríe tímida, o cuando simplemente respira. Para mí, es perfecta. Y algún día me casaré con ella y tendremos una pequeña que se llamará… Como ella quiera ponerle. –Se rio, y yo me reí con él, acariciando su mano. –Y cuando los años pasen, muchas chicas con los mismos sueños que ella la adorarán, y tendrán su foto pegada en la pared de su habitación, recordándose a ellas mismas que es posible. –Terminó dándome un beso en la mejilla, mirándome por el espejo. –Sé que trabajo en un taller como mecánico, que gano muy poco, y que jamás llegaré a ser ni la sombra de la estrella que es ella, ¿sabes? Pero me encanta verla feliz, me encanta ver cómo el público se rinde a sus pies cuando entona la última nota de alguna canción. Cuando llega feliz a casa y se queda mirándome, como diciéndome: gracias por estar ahí. Quizás no llegue a ser nadie como ella, pero si ella es feliz, yo lo soy aún más por saber que su vida es como lo había imaginado. Conmigo, en Nueva York, mientras cumple su sueño.

Me giré hacia Finn, pasando mis manos por su cuello y dándole un largo, tierno y profundo beso.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero? –Él negó, acariciando mi cintura con delicadeza, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda.

-No, desde que cortamos no me lo has dicho. –Susurró mirándome a los ojos, posando sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Pues eres el mejor novio del mundo. –Susurré besándolo profundamente, agarrándome a su cuello y esbozando una sonrisa en medio. –Y te quiero, Finn. –Dije quedándome mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su cuello.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Me quedé mirándolo y negué.

-Es la tarjeta de una habitación de hotel. –Susurró sobre mis labios, volviéndosela a guardar. Me quedé callada mirándolo, esperando a que siguiera. –Puedes venir conmigo, pasar la noche juntos, ya sabes.. –Dijo andando de espaldas, mirándome sonriendo, saliendo por la puerta. Cogí mi bolso y salí de la habitación con él, agarrándome de su mano.

Subimos al coche, y las avenidas se suceden ante nuestros ojos, dejando paso a grandes edificios y carteles luminosos que deslumbraban la ciudad.

De repente, Finn paró en frente del hotel Plaza.

-Finn, ¿por qué paras? –Dije girándome hacia él. Finn me miró un tanto extrañado.

-Porque vamos al hotel. –Salió del coche y abrió mi puerta, cogí mi bolso y salí mirándolo.

-¿Quieres champán o caviar esta noche? –Alzó las cejas sonriendo, haciendo que me agarrara a su brazo, cruzando la carretera hasta la acera del Hotel Plaza.

Entramos en la recepción del hotel, y casi no podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Subimos al ascensor y Finn me pegó contra la pared, dándome un lento, suave pero a la vez profundo beso que hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido ante el contacto de su lengua. Se separó de mí y agarró mi mano, entrando en la habitación 414.

Finn no encendió la luz, sino que reguló la intensidad y la habitación se quedó a oscuras, con la suficiente luz para vernos las caras. Él se quitó la chaqueta dejándola encima de una silla, mientras que yo analizaba la habitación.

Finn se dio la vuelta y me tendió una copa de champán en la mano, sonriendo.

-Por nosotros. –Dijo alzando la copa, chocando la mía contra la de él. Bebo un trago, y él me miró sonriendo.

-¿Me quieres emborrachar para acostarte conmigo? –Dije arqueando las cejas. Él esbozo media sonrisa pícara, dándose la vuelta.

-No hace falta emborracharte para eso. –Me volvió a mirar. -¿Verdad? –Sonríe. Negué un poco tímida, mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama. Los pantalones se le ajustaban en las piernas, y bebía un poco de champán mirándome con media sonrisa.

Dejé la copa en la mesa y me senté en su regazo, comenzando a besarlo lentamente.

-Me gusta más el sabor de champán cuando es de tu boca. –Susurré contra sus labios, pasando mis manos por el cuello de su camisa. Pasé mi boca a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y lamiéndolo, acariciando su pecho musculado por encima de la tela. Finn pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, acariciando la cara interior de mis muslos, dando pequeños pellizcos en ella.

Comencé a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, hasta que su pecho quedó descubierto y mis manos pasearon por sus pectorales, acariciando su torso desnudo, mientras su mano subía por mis muslos y apretaban más cerca de mi sexo. Me desabrochó el botón del pantalón, quitándolo rápidamente dejándolo en el suelo. Sus manos acariciaban mi piel, y con la yema de sus dedos rozaba mi ropa interior.

Metí mis manos por su camisa, haciendo que quedara con el torso completamente desnudo, y mis manos fueron a su espalda, mordiéndole el cuello dejándole algunas marcas en él.

Su mano retiró mi ropa interior, acariciando mi sexo por el exterior, haciendo que soltara un jadeo al sentirlo. Su dedo se introdujo más en mí, paseándolo de arriba abajo, introduciéndose en mi entrada y volviendo a salir, mientras yo jadeaba en su boca, y mi mano buscaba la cremallera de su pantalón. La desabroché mientras sentía cómo sus dedos se colaban en mi interior y me estimulaban, haciéndome casi imposible que pudiera continuar. Pero desabroché su pantalón y metí mi mano en él, acariciando su miembro por encima del bóxer, haciendo que Finn soltaran un jadeo y se quedara con la boca entreabierta al notar mi mano.

Los dedos de Finn se introdujeron en mi interior, embistiéndome con rapidez, haciendo que comenzara a gemir en su boca, y que mi mano pasara al interior de su bóxer comenzando a estimularlo. Finn paró, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la entrada de mi sexo, haciendo que gimiera contra su boca, mordiéndome el labio, mientras mi mano iba cada vez más rápido estimulándolo.

Finn se puso de pie conmigo, y me quitó la camiseta de tirantes blanca a la vez que el sujetador, sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo lo había desabrochado.

Me quedé en mitad de la habitación con él en frente, mientras su boca recorría mi cuello, y mis manos iban a su espalda.

Me tumbó en la cama y me vendó los ojos, sin ver qué estaba haciendo. La idea me asustó un poco, pero supuse que Finn no me haría nada malo. Me quedé esperando a que Finn se tumbara encima de mí, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Estaba en silencio.

A los pocos minutos, escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacia a mí, y noté cómo la cama se hundía a ambos lados de mis muslos. Sentí un líquido caliente cayendo sobre mis pechos, mientras sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Finn. Sus dedos pasaron por mis pechos cogiendo de aquél líquido y puso su dedo en mi boca para que lamiera el líquido.

Saqué la lengua y chupé su dedo, llevándome aquél chocolate que había echado sobre mi pecho. Finn bajó su boca hasta mis pechos, mordiéndolos, retorciendo mis pezones, arrastrando sus dientes por mis senos, bordeándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba mi pezón, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer.

Las manos de Finn se separaron de mí, al igual que su boca, y noté cómo el chocolate caía sobre mi sexo. Su boca rápidamente fue hacia ahí, chupando con voracidad y mordiéndome a ratos, metiendo sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que despegara la espalda del colchón, buscando su cabeza con mis manos, a ciegas, para pegar su boca aún más a mí.

Su lengua jugaba conmigo, y su dedo presionaba mi clítoris con fuerza haciendo que soltara un gemido cada vez que su lengua pasaba por mi sexo. Tiró de mi clítoris con los dientes, retorciéndome en la cama del placer, moviendo mis caderas de manera involuntaria.

Separó su boca de mí, y cogió mi mano, poniéndosela en su miembro, haciendo que volviera a estimularlo, esta vez más rápidamente. La respiración de Finn se aceleró al notar mi mano, moviendo sus caderas contra ella y poniendo su mano sobre la mía, apretando más su miembro. Se separó de mí.

Escuché el sonido el envoltorio del preservativo rompiéndose. Un poco después, Finn separó mis piernas, poniéndose sobre mí, besando mis labios. Agarré su cuello y mordí su boca con fuerza, jugando con su lengua mientras sentía como el miembro de Finn se paseaba por mi sexo acariciando mi clítoris con él, haciéndome rabiar de placer.

-Finn… Por favor… -Susurré contra sus labios. Noté cómo me embestía rápidamente, agarrándome del cuello sin dejar de besarme, mientras mis gemidos golpeaban su boca, y él no paraba de penetrarme con gran fuerza. Mis manos desgarraban su espalda, enredaba mis dedos en su pelo y gritaba su nombre en la habitación, mientras él soltaba gemidos de placer en mi boca, chupando mi lengua con ansiedad y por fin, me quitó la venda. Vi a Finn encima de mí, moviéndose con rapidez y una expresión de placer en la cara, mientras los músculos de sus brazos se contraían y no paraba de penetrarme con fiereza. Arqueé la espalda sobre la cama, mientras él se agarraba a las sábanas y gruñía, mordiéndome el cuello e introduciendo un pecho entero en su boca, haciendo que soltara otro gemido.

Finn cogió mis piernas y las levantó, poniéndola encima de sus hombros para poder penetrarme con más fuerza aún.

-Por dios, ¡FINN! –Gemí su nombre, más bien lo grité dentro de un gran gemido, mientras él se clavaba en mí fuertemente.

-Vamos, Rach.. –Susurró excitado en mi oído. Apretó mis manos contra el colchón, mientras sus embestidas cada vez eran más profundas y rápidas. Al escuchar su voz en mi oído, no pude evitar derrumbarme debajo de él, llegando al orgasmo soltando un último gran gemido, que hizo que Finn se quedara clavado por última vez, llegando conmigo.

Finn se estiró a mi lado, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

-No sabía que podrías hacer eso. –Susurré con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la respiración. Él giró la cabeza hacia mí, soltando una leve risa.

-Tú lo provocas.

-0-

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y me desperté buscando a Finn por la cama, pero no estaba. El calor de su cuerpo aún seguía impregnado en las sábanas, así que me puse sobre su almohada, oliendo el olor de su colonia. Inspiré todo lo que pude y sonreí, sólo él podía oler así.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí su camisa de color blanco, poniéndomela y mirándome en el espejo. Me quedaba por las rodillas, y las mangas no dejaban ver mis manos.

Por el espejo vi cómo Finn salía del baño, se ponía detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Buenos días, preciosa. –Me besó la mejilla mirándome por el espejo.

-Buenos días. –Sonreí. Llevaba puesta una sola toalla atada a la cintura, y el pelo mojado y peinado hacia un lado, con un mechón que caía sobre su frente. -¿Por qué eres tan sexy? –Pregunto viendo cómo las venas de su abdomen iban bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que tapaba la toalla, y cómo sus músculos hacían una uve.

-¿Lo dice la que lleva mi camisa sin nada debajo y con el pelo revuelto? –Sonríe dándome un beso en el cuello y separándose de mí. –Vamos a vestirnos, anda. –Dijo riendo y tendiéndome ropa limpia.

-¿Lo habías previsto todo? –Dije cogiendo la ropa interior y un vestido color blanco y azul, cogido al cuello. Él asintió colocándose su bóxer y el pantalón. –Chico listo… -Susurré poniéndome mi ropa interior, abrochándome el sujetador.

-Estás preciosa. –Dijo cuando acababa de ponerme el vestido, dando una vuelta para que lo viera bien. Se acercó a mí dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Cogemos de nuevo el coche, y me retoco el maquillaje mirándome en el retrovisor, mientras Finn conduce concentrado.

-¿Por qué te maquillas? –Pregunta Finn girando el volante.

-Porque así estoy mejor. –Dije echándome un poco de colorete en la cara.

-No llevas razón, y no pienso discutir. –Aparcó en frente del apartamento. Bajamos los dos, me puse las gafas y cogí mi bolso poniéndomelo en el brazo. -Vaya, ahora sí que pareces una estrella de Broadway. –Sonreí y subimos por el ascensor. Finn intentó darme un beso en los labios antes de entrar pero lo paré.

-Llevo pintalabios.

-¿Ves? Por esto no deberías maquillarte. –Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de entrar, abriendo la puerta y viendo cómo Kurt, Dani, Santana y un chico extraño estaban en el salón de casa.

-Hola. –Dijo Kurt sonriendo. Nos quedamos los dos parados, mirando la escena. Mirando concretamente al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo. –Chicos, tengo que anunciaros una cosa. Voy a formar una banda. –Dijo dando pequeñas palmas sonriendo. Finn sonrió también, asintiendo con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas.

-¿Una banda? –Fruncí el ceño mirándolo. -¿Y quién es..? –Señalé al chico de ojos azules y pelo moreno, que me miraba desde el suelo.

-Oh, este es Elliot. Starchild, como queráis llamarlo. –Él alzó la mano saludándolos.

-Yo soy Finn. –Dijo él asintiendo.

-Yo Rachel.

-Estamos intentando ponerle un nombre a la banda, pero estas dos –señaló a Santana y Dani –No dejan de ponerle nombres lésbicos.

-¿Y por qué no la llamáis Pamela Lansbury? –Kurt se quedó mirándome a los ojos con la boca abierta. –N-No.. Estaba bromeando…

-Rachel, ¡eres un genio! –Gritó Kurt viniendo hacia mí. Me quedé parada alzando una ceja ante el asombro. –Necesito que te unas a la banda, y tú también Finn, necesitamos un batería y otro chico.

-Por mí vale. –Dijo Finn con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y tú, Rachel? –Kurt se volvió hacia mí. –Y no quiero más excusas de Funny Girl. –Resoplé.

-Vale, vale. Me tenéis dentro. –Kurt aplaudió y soltó un grito de alegría.

-¡ALLÁ VAMOS!


End file.
